The Two New Members
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: When two new members join the Organization, some new adventures and emotions start to rise. This is mostly drabble that my friend and I came up with, but it's fun all the same. Chapters are fairly short. Takes place mostly in 375/2 Days and KH2 at the end.
1. Day 1

**Xyza belongs to my friend, Xaria belongs to me, and everyone else belongs to their own creators of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Again, this is "meaningless" drabble, but there are some emotions that stirs in here. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a usual day when the Organization XIII was relaxing when two new female members walked in the lounging room as a young man was playing a large blue sitar on the couch as a small poker game was going on in the corner. The hooded women looked around in curiosity, until the musician chirped, "Hi," as he lowered his sitar, smiling at the two, earning their attention. "I'm Demyx."<p>

"Dang it!" A voice called from the table, catching all of their attention as an older man with a long, silver ponytail and eyepatch leaned back in his chair with frustration. "Again?"

"Not my fault that you're lousy at poker," the blonde, British opponent chuckled as he gathered the chips.

Demyx giggled as he stood up and approached to two girls. "That's Xigbar and Luxord." He then looked at the newbies with a smile. "And you are?"

The two new members lowered their black hoods with kind smiles as the taller blond with green eyes replied, "I'm XV, Xaria and this is-"

"I'm XVI , Xyza," the shorter, silver haired girl with brown eyes, broke in with a grin.

Demyx laughed with amusement. "Nice to meet you two!" He placed his fists on his hips as he leaned forward with a large grin and beaming green eyes. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay at the castle. I can show you around if you want."

The two girls looked at each other and smiled, looking back at the blond boy with a nod.

"Great!" He beamed.


	2. Day 2

Xyza awoke to the sound of someone screaming. Opening her bedroom door, she jumped back in surprise as three knives came flying by, just inches from her nose. An angry blonde woman followed shortly after, running down the hallway.

"Demyx!" she screamed.

Xyza knew that was Larxene as she only met the woman once from yesterday. She stood frozen in confusion before someone dropped down from the ceiling in front of her.

"Mind if I hide in here for a minute?" Demyx grinned sheepishly.

Blinking slowly, Xyza nodded her head and stood aside, just in time for a knife to lodge itself into her bedroom door. Her eyes grew wide at the sight.

"Time to go," Demyx said, dragging her along behind him, with Larxene chasing behind.

"What did you do to make the ant lady mad?"

Demyx held up a bottle of hairspray. "I thought I'd borrow her hairspray."

* * *

><p>Xaria went off to explore the castle a little bit out of curiosity to get to know her surroundings herself. As she was wondering around, a tall and lean man with brilliant red, spiky hair was coming her way as he looked to be in his own mind, then noticed her. The man stood in her way, making her look into his emerald-green eyes. "I never saw you before," he commented as he crossed his thin arms.<p>

"I'm Xaria, Number XV. A new member," she simply replied.

"I heard about you," the man said with a smirk. "I was on a mission yesterday, so I didn't get a chance to meet you. I'm Axel."

A sudden, loud blast sounded off into one of the hallways.

Axel shook his head. "Scientists," he muttered with a shake of the head. "Well, see ya later, Xaria." He gave a small wave and continued his way.

"Bye," she said with a smile as he left, then looked down that direction of the left hall with curiosity. She wanted to find out as she heard about the scientists, but wasn't introduced to them because "they were always busy". However, after the blast, she figured it wasn't a good time to check in, so she continued her way.


	3. Day 3

Xyza wandered the empty hallways. _I wonder where she could be, _she wondered. Xyza continued until she ran into Axel.

"Are you looking for someone, Xyza?" He asked with striking green eyes locked on her.

She nodded her head, "Ant lady." Axel frowned.

"Are you talking about Larxene? She's in the lounge beating up Demyx for stealing her hairspray. I don't know how long he thought he was going to be able to hide for…" Axel mumbled as he walked away.

Entering the lounge, Xyza looked around to see Larxene beating up Demyx, who was trying to defend himself, as Axel had said. Walking over, she pulled Larxene off him.

"What do you want brat? Can't you see I'm busy?" She snapped at her, with blazing green eyes.

"I found something that I believe belongs to you," Xyza pulled out a Shadow Heartless and held it up to Larxene with a innocent smile. "It's yours, right? You both look like ants, so I just figured I'd return it."

Demyx was laughing, and Larxene was furious.

Grabbing Demyx's sleeve and dropping the Heartless, Xyza dragged him out of the room before turning and smiling to Larxene. "No need to thank me. See ya later, ant lady."

* * *

><p>Curious about the scientists that Axel had mentioned yesterday, Xaria began to go snooping about from where the explosion came from, eventually coming across a lab. "Let's not do that again," a man's voice muttered.<p>

"Really, Vexen?" A dry voice asked. "What ever gave you that idea?" There was no humor or sarcasm in the other's voice.

She peeked her head in the lab and found two men staring over a bunch of glass cups and bottles filled with colored liquids.

"What do you want?" The man with long blonde hair snapped at her, glaring at her with green eyes.

Xaria revealed herself as she smirked. "I heard the explosion yesterday- I didn't know who caused it."

The man waved it off. "Just a miscalculation." He then looked back at her with a suspicious glare. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Number XV, Xaria. I just came two days ago."

"Oh, yes," he murmured. "I heard about you. I'm Vexen, IV. This is Zexion, VI. The reason we have not been introduced is because we have been busy with experiments of late."

Zexion, a young man around Xaria's age with gray-lanvender hair cover his right eye, turned to his friend, unamused. "That was your fault."

Vexen just growled with irritation as the young woman smirked with humor.


	4. Day 4

Xyza was in the lounge trying to decide what to do as she laying on the couch, when a young, blond boy came up to her. "Can I help you?"

"Xyza, right?"

Xyza nodded at this. "And you're Roxas, right?"

He chuckled with a lighter smile. "Yeah. Xemnas wants you and me to go on a mission."

She stared at the boy before finally shaking her head. "No thanks, I"ll pass. I'm bored, but I'm not that desperate. I don't feel like babysitting today." Xyza, being much older than fourteen, stood up and began to walk away. As she walked, she ran into Demyx. "Demyx there's an emergency!" She exclaimed with large eyes and flailing her arms.

Demyx raised an eyebrow, knowing that it probably wasn't going to be too serious, coming from Xyza. "What's up?"

"I'm bored." She flopped her arms to her sides and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Xaria went on her first mission along with Xigbar to take out some Heartless. Since Xaria's weapon was bow and arrows, the appropriate mentor to have was the Freeshooter himself. The older man congratulated the girl on her first job as they were heading back to the castle. Eager to tell someone about it, Xaria found Xyza talking and laughing to Demyx in a hall by the lab.<p>

"Where did you go?" Her friend asked with a smile, getting over the laughter as she approached them.

"My first mission," she answered with a smile. "Xigbar was showing me the ropes."

"How did get along with him?" Demyx asked with a kind smile.

She nodded with an approving smile. "I like him." Then she smirked humorously. "He's a cool dude."

Then there was chocking and coughing coming from behind them, making them turn around and their eyes grew wide with surprise as Zexion and Vexen was covered with smoke, staggering out of the lab as another explosion occurred.


	5. Day 5

Xyza flopped over on her bed again, staring at the ceiling. "I'm so bored…" she grumbled.

Someone knocked on the door before poking their head in.

It was Roxas again.

"Roxas, go away. I told you yesterday, I'm not that bored." She flopped over again, this time hanging halfway off the bed, before finally sliding off and onto the floor, and out of sight.

"Xemnas is getting annoyed." Roxas frowned.

"Oh, well," Xyza's voice drifted up from the floor on the other side of the bed.

"Wow, you really are bored, aren't you Xyza?" Demyx's voice came from the doorway behind Roxas.

"Of course I'm bored. There's nothing to do around here. Or maybe you didn't notice," Xyza grumbled as she just laid on the floor.

"Why don't you go on a mission with me then?"

Xyza leapt to her feet. "Sure, let's go. Let's go beat up some of Larxene's pets." She headed for the door to join Demyx.

"But you're supposed to help me," Roxas sulked.

"Sorry kid. I've got things to do, people to tease, and others to piss off. Maybe later, okay?" Xyza grinned at him as her and Demyx were walking down the white halls.

* * *

><p>Before Xaria had left for a mission, Xigbar gave her some pointers on aiming as this time she was going with Vexen. The scientist didn't have time to teach her the complex things- let alone to teach her anything at all- and was forced into taking her as a mentor. The ice elemental was actually pleased with the girl's work by the end of the day as he would be irritable throughout the training. When he noticed that she knew how to handle her bow and arrows with a keen eye, he understood why the Freeshooter took her out first.<p>

"I suppose you have some skills," he commented when they returned to the castle.

Xaria smiled and thanked him, taking it as a complement. Then a wonder entered her head as she looked at him. "What are you and Number XVI working on anyway?"


	6. Day 6

Xyza and Demyx left the Throne room. They had just been lectured by Xemnas for going on a different mission than they were meant to. "Well," Demyx muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "What now?"

Xyza shot him a look as if it should have been perfectly obvious. "We go annoy Larxene of course." Before she could head in Larxene's direction however, Demyx stopped her. "No way. She's still mad at me for the hairspray incident," Demyx shuddered.

"Well, then you could take me exploring. I still haven't been shown around the-"

There was a huge explosion from a room few doors ahead.

They shared a look. "Vexen."

* * *

><p>Xaria was waving the smoke away as she was coughing along with Zexion and Vexen, who was raging. "That's the third time!" The scientist shouted in frustration, glaring at the burnt spot on the counter in front of them. "Why is this happening? I do the tests, the hypothesis, everything and it keeps exploding!"<p>

"Give up, Vexen," the young man sighed as he was dusting himself.

"Not until I make that potion!"

"What are you trying to make anyway?" The young lady asked, looking at the two in curiosity.

"Some potion to turn invisible," Zexion answered as he looked at her with dryness. "Vexen's idea. He just called me because I know about the subject." He looked at the raging scientist. "Clearly not enough."

"Well," she began with a small smirk, "at least you know how to make a smoke bomb."

Zexion just stared at her, unamused.

The smirk faded. "Sorry," she softly replied in embarrassment.


	7. Day 7

Xyza smiled as Xigbar and Luxord tossed their cards down on the table in the lounge. "I give up," Xigbar grumbled as he glared at Xyza, who simply smiled as she won fair and square. Noticing someone walk into the lounge, Xyza turned to see Xaria, walking past them on the opposite end of the room. "Xaria! Over here!" Xyza waved her friend over.

Xaria made her way to the Poker game and sat down next to Xyza, who pulled out a chair for her. The blond girl looked over the two other men, who were covering their own cards. She gave an unamused sigh as she looked at her friend with narrowed eyes. "Xyza, please don't tell me…"

Xyza smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, they looped me into their nonsense. But this is great, cause now I can teach you how to beat Luxord and Xigbar." She dealt Xaria a hand of cards and passed her friend some chips.

"You know I'm not good at cards."

"That's why I said I'd teach you."

* * *

><p>Xaria was slowly learning poker thanks to her friend as she would understand how to bet and place in more chips. Even the Gambler of Fate would lend her friendly tips here and there.<p>

Then Axel approached them. "Playing poker with the newbies, I see." He smirked at the one-eyed man. "Luxord is going to win."

"I know," Xigbar growled as he was glaring at his cards with his one orange eye. "Now go away. I'm busy losin'."

The gambler chuckled. "At least he knows when he's going to lose."

Xaria smiled at her sharpshooter mentor with humor in her green eyes, who just shook his head, trying not to show humor.


	8. Day 8

"All in a days work," Xyza sighed to herself as she headed towards her room. Roxas had finally managed to get her to go on that mission with him, which turned out to be pretty easy. Just simple recon at the Beast's castle. As it turned out, he wasn't the only one she'd had to "babysit," as he'd brought along his friend, Xion, as well. They'd just gotten back, and Xyza was determined to go take a nice relaxing shower, and then go to sleep. Unfortunately, that would have to wait, because she spotted Marluxia exiting the lounge on her left. "Hello, Marluxia," Xyza said cheerfully skipping towards him.

He raised his gaze and upon seeing who it was, he glared. "What do you want, Xyza?"

"Don't glare at people just because they say 'hello'," she scolded him as she approached him. "See, this is one reason why you don't have any friends."

"I have friends," Marluxia stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Marly, but sitting around watching soap operas with people doesn't mean that you're friends with them."

"Don't call me that." His blue eyes narrowed.

"…That's what you're going to complain about?" Xyza shook her head after a short silence. "Oh boy, what am I gonna do with you, flower boy?"

* * *

><p>Another mission was done as it was Axel's turn to take Xaria out. The two discovered that they had similar humor, which meant understanding one another better than the others would, but the girl knew that he was a serious guy at times. When they returned to the castle, the girl decided to check on how the scientists were doing. On the way, she walked past Larxene, who just ignore the newbie. The young woman made her way to the lab and found Zexion reading as Vexen was muttering to himself as he was standing over a table with his back to her, not showing what he was doing. Quietly, she made her way to the reader and asked in a hushed tone, watching the fuming scientist, "What is he doing?"<p>

"Trying not to pull out his hair," he dryly answered as he turned the page of his book.

Xaria nodded, accepting the answer. "Okay, then." Then she looked at him. "What are you reading? And don't say 'none of your business'."

"Nothing that would concern you," he simply replied.

She smirked approvingly at that answer as there was no expression on his face. "Good response." And noticed the glance his exposed, blue eye gave her.


	9. Day 9

"I did it! I finally did it!"

Demyx and Xyza were sitting in Demyx's room, just talking and laughing when they heard Vexen's voice carrying through the long hallway.

"What's going on?" Xyza asked Demyx, looking at him in confusion.

"No clue. Let's go find out." Demyx leapt to his feet, helped her up, and opened up the door in time to see Vexen running passed with a wild grin, who looked to be holding a container of clear liquid.

"Xemnas! Xemnas, I did it!" The excited scientist cheered.

They followed Vexen to the throne room, where Xemnas sat high in the air.

"What is it?" He replied, seemingly uninterested.

"I finally did it! I, Vexen, have turned water into wine!" He held up a covered plastic container of wine in the air.

He was met with a long moment of silence before Xemnas responded, "Can you turn water into hearts?"

He froze. "Well…no…"

"Then I really don't care."

"I _almost_ feel sorry for the idiot," Xyza whispered to Demyx as they were watching the scene behind the corner. "_Almost,_ but not quite."

Demyx smirked, but burst into a fit of laughter when he saw Vexen's expression.

* * *

><p>Xaria heard the news of Vexen's discovery and how Xemnas didn't care at all, so she decided to talk to the scientist in the lab, who was conversing with Zexion. "I heard you made wine," she said with a smile as she walked in.<p>

The two looked at her as Vexen seemed unamused. "Yes," he replied slowly, glancing at the white wine in the covered container that were sitting on the far table. "I did."

"Nice work."

He looked at her with suspicion. "Why do you care and why have you been here lately?"

She shrugged. "I like science. Also, I like when people use their brains for more complex things than just fighting Heartless." She glanced at Zexion, who slowly looked away, but his friend didn't notice. She looked back at Vexen. "No, seriously. Congrats on the discovery." A small smile grew upon her lips with truth.

"Thank you," he muttered, looking back at the white wine.

* * *

><p><strong>If this sounds a little familiar, this idea was originally from a comic my friend and I read on Deviantart by Spiyuskazel, but meant no harm, so we tweaked it.<strong>


	10. Day 30

Xyza was hiding behind Axel in the halls by the lab.

She had just escaped the terrifying wrath of Vexen, who was now storming towards Axel with blazing eyes, he shouted, "XYZA! YOU INSOLENT FOOL!"

Demyx came running from his room to see what all the commotion was about. He grabbed her wrist from behind. "Xyza, what did you do this time?" Demyx questioned with large eyes and the two disappeared to the safety of the clock tower in Twilight Town, and place where Axel told them about. The first place she came up here was on her third day alone with Axel for a little break. Then she took Demyx the next day. Xaria had yet been.

"Well, lets just say…_you don't want to know,_" she said emphasizing each word as she sat on the edge of the tower, over looking the sky that seemed to be on constant fire from the brilliant sun.

"Xyza…" He begged, sitting beside her with their legs dangling.

"Fine, fine," Xyza sighed, still looking out at the horizon as the wind gently blew her shoulder-length silver hair. "I blew up Vexen's wine."

"….You what?" Demyx's eye twitched in surprise and horror at the words.

"You heard me. I blew up Vexen's wine."

There was a long moment of silence before Demyx's lips curled up into a smile and he burst out laughing. "How on earth did you manage that?"

Xyza began to chuckle. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I thought I'd go see what Xaria was up to, so I went down to their lab. I saw the wine, I saw some strange green liquid, and I got curious."

"He's gonna kill you, you know that right?"

"Eh, who cares?" She smirked with a half of a shrug. It was too much fun and very worth it.

* * *

><p>Xaria was not happy with Xyza and Zexion wanted her to talk to the friend about it as he was trying to ignore the scientist's growls and moans of rage in the lab. She agreed, but didn't know where the girl would be. After asking around for Xyza in the castle, Axel told her about the clock tower in Twilight Town and the girl grew a liking to the spot. Trying out the location, she teleported by portal and sure enough, she found her friend laughing with Demyx. "You've got some nerve," she coldly stated, earning the two friends' attention.<p>

"It was an accident!" Xyza cried, raising her hands in defense as she looked at her friend.

She arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Really?"

"Yes!" She chuckled with a smile.

Xaria nodded with a small smile, not knowing what to think and didn't want to be made at her if it truly was an accident. "Glad to hear that."

Xyza smirked. "I'm going to wait until he calms to talk to him."

"Good." She was about to turn away and smiled at her friend. "Sorry that I was about to sound like a jerk." She then looked out to the horizon of the flaming sky. "Wow," she whispered in awe. "That is beautiful."

Her friend gave her a smile before Xaria turned to leave.


	11. Day 31

"Xyza?" A familiar voice of a man came from the other side of her closed door.

_Holy mother of muffin tins,_ Xyza thought in horror, laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with large eyes as her happy thoughts were shattered. _It's finally happening._

"Xyza, are you in there?" Vexen knocked on the door again.

_It's really gonna happen. I'm gong to die. The second he sees my face, I'm a dead girl. _Her mind began to panic.

"Xyza?" Xaria's voice drifted in through the door.

_Well, at least I won't die alone. _"Maybe. Why're you asking?" She tried to sound very calm, but was very nervous. If she had a heart, it would be slamming against her chest.

"Vexen promised not to kill you," her friend began. "He just wants to talk."

"Right…"

"Xyza, please open the door," Vexen mumbled.

"No way man! I know how this is gonna go down. The second I open this door, you're gonna jump me." She crossed her arms in defense. "But hell no son, that ain't gonna happen. I ain't dying by _your_ hand. I'd throw myself off the clock tower before letting you lay a hand on me."

* * *

><p>Xaria was slightly taken aback by her friend's dark words, not knowing if she meant it or not, but ignored it. "Xyza. Just open the door," she gently ordered.<p>

There was a pause.

"I'm not going to let Vexen kill you," she tried.

"You have to tell me you love me, Vexen," the girl softly replied from the other side.

The two traded looks.

"Pardon?" The scientist asked as he returned his puzzled gaze to the white door.

"Let's hear you say you love me," she repeated.

"I…" He took a deep breath and muttered in annoyance, "I love you."

"I'm sorry," her voice sounded distant. "I couldn't hear that. I'm on the other side of the room."

He heavily sighed with annoyance. "I love you," he forced himself to say louder.

Then the door opened to a grinning Xyza.

* * *

><p>"I know. I heard you the first time." Xyza grinned from ear to ear.<p>

Vexen looked slightly frustrated.

"Xyza…" Xaria warned her friend with a cautioned gaze.

"Alright. Let's cut to the chase. Vexen," Xyza turned to the fuming blond. "I'm sorry I blew up your wine. I didn't mean to, it was an accident. Honest."

"How did you accidentally blew up something?" He coldly asked, hardly moving his mouth with green eyes narrowed.

"I don't know. You do it all the time, though." Xyza began to close her door, but paused briefly before saying "By the way, it didn't react the way wine should to an explosion. So was it really wine?" With that, she slammed the door in Vexen's face.

Xaria sighed. "That's the best apology you're going to get out of a terrified Xyza," she told Vexen.

Vexen's eyes were still narrowed.


	12. Day 32

Zexion was pleased to see that Xaria managed to get Xyza to apologize the best she could to Vexen. Turned out that the wine was actually not completely wine like Xyza pointed out. When the two friends saw each other the next day, the Cloaked Schemer was getting ready to go on a mission in the lab as he was gathering potions. "Zexion," Xaria said as she approached him before he could disappear. "Since I have nothing to do today, can I come with you?" She was bored and had no missions assigned, also had yet to go on a mission with the illusionist.

He looked at her with confusion. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm bored and I want to go on a mission." She looked in his only eye that she could see and there was acceptance inside.

Eventually the young man sighed and gave a small nod. "Very well. Let's go."

Xaria gave a small dip of the head in gratefulness, following him into a portal.


	13. Day 33

Xyza's feet were dangling off the edge of the clock tower as she was watching the people down below that looked like ants, when she suddenly heard a voice from behind, "You aren't planning on jumping, are you?"

She turned to grin at the smirking redhead. "Hey, Axel. So you heard about that, did you?"

"Yes, I did." Handing her a sea-salt popsicle, he sat down next to her while eating his own.

"So far I've managed to annoy Vexen, Larxene, and Marluxia; possibly Zexion and slightly Xaria, from the whole wine incident," she announced as she licked the ice-blue ice cream.

"But as for annoying me and the others?" Axel glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Not you, 'cuz you're awesome. As for annoying the others…," she deviously smirked. "All in due time, my friend. All in due time."

* * *

><p>"She didn't jump," Axel announced as he was walked up to Xaria, who was just looking out the grand windows of the lounge.<p>

The blond chuckled with amusement as he stood beside her. "Good to hear."

"You've been hanging out with Zexion lately, haven't you?"

She look up at the tall redhead with wonder, not able to read his tone. "Problem?"

He chuckled as he lightly shook his head. "Just unusual that it's Zexion. You even went of a mission yesterday. How did that go?" He gave her a glance of amusement with a smirk

Xaria looked back at the window and simply answered, "Good." It was just a mission to wipe out Heartless at the Coliseum. Not that big of a deal.

"Xyza is planning to annoy the other members," he suddenly announced, looking back out the window to the dark sky.

She grinned at that, knowing that her friend was back to her old tricks.


	14. Day 34

"Hey Demyx?" Xyza poked her head into her friend's room.

"What's up?" Demyx looked up from tuning his sitar on his white bed.

"Luxord can turn himself into a card, right?" Xyza asked innocently.

"Yeah, what about it?" Demyx frowned in confusion. He figured she was planning something to annoy Luxord, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was the girl was going to do.

"Oh, no reason," she innocently answered, standing up straight, taking a step forward into his room. Then pretended to get a thought in her head. "Hey, where's the tallest tower- in any of the worlds we get sent to?"

"Probably Memory's Skyscraper, in the World That Never Was. Why?" His green eyes were beaming with curiosity.

Xyza grinned mischievously. "Come with me and you shall see," she said, slowly retreating from the door.

Demyx laced his sitar on the bed, followed, and found her wandering the halls, calling out: "Oh, Luxord, where are you?"

* * *

><p>Xaria was in the lab once more with Vexen and Zexion, watching the scientist and the researcher at work, admiring their work when Axel came in, disappointed. "Hate to bother you," he began, not apologetic at all, "but we've got a problem."<p>

She stepped forward, looking at her friend with concern as the two others were listening in curiosity, continuing their work. "What is it?"

"It's Xyza, Demyx, and Luxord…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Um… Xemnas told me that you and I should check it out."

"Are they alright?" Worry was in her. What did her friend do this time?

"We have to see for ourselves."

She looked at Zexion. "Want to come? I don't know what to expect." Since he had the power of illusion, they might need all the help they can get.

The young man looked at the two of them, then nodded. "Very well."

* * *

><p>Xyza and Demyx had finally located Luxord, sitting in his room playing Solitaire on the bed.<p>

"Luxord, we have a mission in the World That Never Was and need a card expert. You up for it?" Xyza smiled.

Luxord looked up from his cards, gathering them together with a shrug. "Sure."

Xyza secretly grinned at Demyx, and the two men followed her through the portal she made.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be looking for? Or do we not know?" Demyx asked for the third time.

"Xemnas told me that we'd know it when we saw it," Xyza sighed. She was doing her best to not seem suspicious. She'd wanted to try this ever since she found out about Luxord's ability to turn himself into a card and that was on her third day as a Nobody. "Let's see if we can spot the Heartless from up there," she suggested. Creating a portal, they walked through and appeared at the top of Memory Skyscraper.

"I still don't see anything," Luxord growled impatiently, looking out to the distance.

Demyx wasn't really liking the height as he was staying away from the edge far as possible.

"Maybe we just need an aerial viewpoint," Xyza laughed as she grabbed Demyx before pushing Luxord off the roof. She clung on to Luxord for dear life, who immediately changed into a card from protection, turning him into a paraglider with Demyx holding onto the girl. Unfortunately, the breeze was plotting against Xyza as she was guiding them. It pushed the three of them back, causing Demyx to scream in terror and they crashed into the huge TV screen.

"This did _not_ go the way I planned it," Xyza groaned, frowning as they were all moaning in pain.

* * *

><p>When the trio arrived at Memory Skyscraper, they all stood puzzled and looked up at the broken television screen in awe.<p>

"Are they…?" Xaria's voice trailed off in disbelief.

"Am I seeing things?" Axel murmured.

Zexion just stayed silent, too dumbfounded.

"Are we going to…?" Xaria didn't know what to say or to think. How did they even pull this one off?

"Any plans?" Axel sighed.

The three just stood there, staring up at the busted television screen where Demyx, Card Luxord, and Xyza were dazed and stuck.

* * *

><p><strong>This little snippet was an idea we got from Spiyuskazel on Deviantart again. Again, we meant no harm. I believe this is the last of the unoriginal ideas (besides some future in-games plots).<strong>


	15. Day 35

Needless to say, after Xyza's little "idea," Luxord was pissed. The girl had been carefully avoiding him all day, in case he was still mad about it. She was currently sitting on the clock tower in Twilight Town with Roxas, Xion, and Axel. Axel was telling Roxas about Xyza's adventure from the day before. Eating a popsicle, Xyza was waiting for the redhead to fall off the clock tower because he was laughing so hard. She nearly frowned when he didn't.

Xion was watching Xyza almost cautiously, as if sensing that she was in a bad mood. "Xyza?" She finally spoke up.

"Yeah?" Xyza munched on her popsicle, not looking at her.

"What's got you so mad?"

Xyza frowned, looking in the distant ground. "I'm not mad, really. More like annoyed."

"She wants to play cards with Demyx and the others, but she's worried that Luxord will try to kill her if he so much as sees her," Axel explained with a smirk.

Still munching on her popsicle, Xyza pointed at Axel and nodded, showing that he'd hit the mark. She was bored, and everyone knew that when she was bored, chaos would ensue.

"If you're bored, why don't you go bother Larxene?" Roxas suggested.

Everyone turned to look at the boy.

"Oh my God, I've corrupted his soul," Xyza said, wide eyed. "I would but I already did," she continued, her eyes returning to normal, while she resumed munching. "I gave her another Shadow Heartless pet… I mean… They do look alike," she murmured.

"Who haven't you annoyed this week?" Axel questioned.

_Larxene, Luxford, possibly Demyx_, Xyza started listing off everyone she'd annoyed that week in her head. _Vexen, Larxene again_… "Marluxia!" Xyza jumped up, created a portal, and jumped in.

Xyza reappeared outside of Vexen's lab, wanting to ask Xaria if she knew where Marluxia kept his hair dye.

* * *

><p>Xaria was back at the lab with Vexen and Zexion when Xyza appeared, nearly startling Vexen, who was paying attention to his experiment. "Hey, guys," she greeted casually as she approached her friend. "Hey, Xaria, do you know where I can fine hair dye?"<p>

She arched a brow at her friend. "Why?"

Xyza tugged at a strand of of her silver hair. "Bored," she murmured.

"Um…" She knew that this was not going to be good. "Check Twilight Town?" She then shrugged. "That's all I can say and if they do have any, keep it away from me."

"Or me," Vexen growled, not wanting to take any chances.

Zexion just narrowed his visible eye at her.

"Okay, thanks! And say good-bye to silver!" She chirped, then went off her merry way.

Xaria just crossed her arms as she lightly shook her head, watching her friend go.


	16. Day 36

"XYZA!" Marluxia's voice echoed through the white halls. The raging man pounded on Xyza's door. This, however, was unknown to her, because as far as a certain "once was" pink haired man knew, she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Xaria, do you mind if I come in?" Xyza, still with silver hair, stuck her head into the doorway of Vexen's lab.

Vexen glared at her.

"I promise I don't have any hair dye, Vexen."

Xaria nodded to her friend as Vexon just grumbled. She smiled, knowing that Xyza did something. "What did you do?" She asked in a hushed voice. "I see you didn't change your hair."

Xyza waved her hand as she was trying not show her pride, walking up to her. "Just something."

"So what're you guys going to do this time?"Xaria curiously asked, fully aware that Vexen still probably hated Zyxa for the exploding "wine" incident.

_Seriously, shouldn't he be grateful?_ Xyza thought. _I proved that his wine wasn't actually wine. I fixed something he did wrong by destroying it…even if it was an accident._

"I have a better question: Why are you hiding in the lab?" Xaria asked, seeing that her friend wasn't responding.

"You know I suck at science. Hopefully Marluxia knows it, too. I don't think he'll look for me in here. I hope." Xyza eyed the door suspiciously. "Anyway, back to my question: What's Vexen up to now?" She looked at the scientist

"I am trying to make non-melting ice," the long-haired scientist muttered.

"Since he is the ice element," Xaria explained with a smile, looking at her blond friend, "he's trying to perfect his element."

"You act skeptical," he muttered as his back was still to her.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." She knew he was a genius and, of course, there are mistakes, but she knew that he could figure something out.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes, Xyza began to walk around the lab with her hands behind her back, careful to avoid touching anything, which her friend seemed to notice, because she smirked.<p>

"Don't judge me," Xyza complained, "I just remember how pissed off Vexen was when I blew up his fake wine."

"It wasn't fake!" Vexen cried, glaring at Xyza.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't wine. It sure didn't react like wine. I may suck at science, but I at least know that wine shouldn't blow up." She then shrugged. "Heck, I don't even know what it would do."

"Xyza," Zexion walked into the lab, eating their attention. "Marluxia is looking for you."

"Oh trust me, I know." Xyza nodded, then froze. "You didn't tell him I was here, did you?"

Zexion shook his head. "When I saw his hair, I knew I shouldn't." He glanced at Xaria as if he was unamused as usual.

"What did she do?" She asked, looking at the illusionist.

"You'll see it when you see him," he muttered, then took a seat a desk and opened the book that was already sitting there.

She looked at Xyza, who just smirked, trying not to laugh.

"I knew I shouldn't annoy you for a reason, Zexion." Xyza grinned, as she leaned against the wall. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to do in the lab, so Xyza quickly grew bored. Xaria seemed to realize this, and pushed her friend towards the door.

"I think it's about time you should go," she said, prying Xyza's fingers from the doorframe.

"Why? I've been good!" Xyza held on for dear life. "I haven't done anything! This is false accusation! I demand a retrial!"

"Xyza, that isn't even a thing," Xaria finally gave up. "I know you can't keep up with science, so hanging out in the lab is going to get boring pretty quick for you."

"Not if Vexen makes another miscalculation, it's not."

"Don't be mean," Xaria frowned, crossing her arms.

"I'm not. I'm simply stating a fact. Three explosions in one week—seriously? I think that's a world record." Xyza tried not to laugh.

Xaria noticed the scientist shake his head from the corner of her eye. "Just try to avoid Marluxia, if possible," she told her friend, concerned for her safety, looking back at her.

Xyza sighed with disappointment. "Okay. I'll go." She was about to walk, but then stopped and raised a finger. "But if you hear me in trouble by pretty-boy, come!" Then she was off to her own thing.

The blond girl crossed her arms and lightly shook her head, watching her friend go. "What am I going to do with her?"

"You could tie her to a chair with chains," Zexion mused.

She chuckled as she looked at the young man. "I could, but that would be waste of power." Since metal was her element, she was able to form chains, but that would be torture for Xyza, especially when the girl grew bored easily.

"Just keep her out of my lab when she's unattended," Vexen grumbled.

Xaria softly sighed as she looked at the scientist, beginning to wish that he forgave number XVI.

* * *

><p>"I heard that Vexen!" Xyza called down the hallway, as she left the lab, hearing the scientist's words. <em>Oops,<em> she covered her mouth. _I probably shouldn't announce my presence to the world when Marly's on the hunt for me. _Peeking around the corner, Xyza found Xion walking towards the lounge. "Xion!" Xyza whispered.

Xion turned, and upon seeing her mischievous friend, smiled. "Marluxia's really mad at you," she said.

"He ain't around here, is he?" Xyza glanced around nervously, making Xion smile again.

"No, he gave up trying to break your door down a couple of minutes ago. But I wouldn't stay in one place for too long. I was on my way to the lounge, but if you'd like, we could go on a mission."

"I never thought I'd say this, but a mission sounds heavenly right now." Xyza hooked her arm with Xion's and they made their way to the throne room to get a mission from Xemnas.

* * *

><p>Xaria chuckled when she heard her friend holler back and the scientist sighed.<p>

At that moment, Axel came in. "Hey," he said, looking at the girl with green eyes. "I saw Xion and Xyza heading for a mission. Thought it was a good time to take you out this time."

She nodded, then looked at Zexion and Vexen. "Be back soon," she told them, then followed Axel out.

As they were heading to Saïx to get a mission, the redhead whispered to her, "Did you see Marluxia?"

She looked shook her head and looked at him in wonder.

He chuckled with admiration. "Number XVI has some nerve."

Xaria laughed in agreement. "That she does." _What did she do to his hair?_

* * *

><p>Xyza and Xion had finished their mission at least an hour ago. However, because they'd been assigned a mission in Neverland, since they had met Tinkerbell along the way, they ended up staying longer than they had originally planned. Xyza had always wanted to fly, and she intended to make the most of it.<p>

"Look, Xion!" Xyza started doing cartwheels in the air. Laughing hysterically, she ignored Xion's- who was on the ground- warnings of caution. Then something neon-green caught her eye, making her stop and look. "Hey, what's that green blob I see running towards— Oh, holy muffin tins! It's Marly!" Xyza started flailing her arms about frantically. "Xion, we've gotta go! Now! Marly found me!"

Finally understanding the seriousness of the situation, Xion opened a portal, into which she ran, while Xyza flapped her "wings" until she made it through. She made it just in time to see Marluxia's now neon-green hair within arm's reach.

"XYZA!" he roared in frustration as the portal disappeared just as he reached it.

"Where should we go?" Xion asked as they were now standing in darkness.

"That's obvious. The one place he'd never bother looking." Xyza replied.

Looking at each other, Xion and Xyza grinned. "To the science lab!"

* * *

><p>Axel and Xaria returned and when they found a fuming Marluxia with neon-green hair talking to Larxene, the girl nearly wanted to busted up laughing, but had to find her friend. Hurrying to the lab and to their surprise, Xion was there as well.<p>

"There you are!" Her friend cried. She then glared at Axel. "You _had _to take her on a mission, didn't you?"

"What happened?" Xaria asked with concern, slowly starting to frown.

"Marluxia found me!" Xyza cried with horror.

"I saw his hair," she stated, trying not to laugh. Of course that is what her friend wanted hair dye for.

"There are too many people in this lab!" Vexen shouted in frustration from the back.

"This place is pretty big," Xyza commented.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Axel announced as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll see you guys later."

"I'm coming," Xion said, joining the redhead's side and the two of them walked out.

"So, what did you think of my handiwork?" Xyza asked the blond girl, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think Marluxia's gonna kill you." Xaria shook her head.

"Maybe I should make something to turn his hair back to pink again." Xyza grimaced.

"Unfortunately, I don't know if that's possible. He might have to wait it out." Xaria explained.

"Hmm… in that case," Xyza turned to Vexen. "Oh, Vexen," she called out to the scientist innocently. She figured since he was "smart" he could help. Suddenly, she started floating from the remaining pixie dust.

"Want to help a little lady out?"

Vexen heavily sighed, turning to face the floating girl, trying to ignore her lack of gravity. "What is in it for me?" He crossed his arms.

Xaria just stood aside, arching a brow at her floating friend. "Uh… Zexion?" She asked in a hushed tone.

The young man raised his head from his book, noticed Xyza, then did a double take. "Neverland?"

"Yep!" The hovering girl chirped.

"Okay," Xaria muttered, just accepting the answer, not truly fond of the world or flying at that matter.

* * *

><p>Xyza had decided to float around out in the hallway, rather than risk blowing up the lab by kicking things over with Xaria following on the floor. "You'd think Vexen would be a little more trusting of me by now. I haven't blown anything else up," she muttered to herself under her breath.<p>

"That'll come with time." Xaria responded. She had decided to keep an eye on her friend in case she started floating away.

That's when Xyza saw a familiar blond man walk by underneath. Flapping her arms, Xyza called out. "Demyx!"

He looked around, not thinking that his friend was currently anti-gravity.

"Look up, Piano Man!" Xyza had recently been coming up with names for each of the Organization members, and since his weapon was a musical instrument, she thought this name fit him perfectly.

When Demyx looked up and spotted Xyza flying around like an injured bird, he grinned. "You went to Neverland without me?"

"Sorry, but I didn't want to die so soon."

Demyx frowned.

She assumed he hadn't seen Marluxia yet.

"Who'd you go after this time?" He asked.

"Marly. He almost caught me, too. While Xion and I were on a mission in Neverland, he saw me flying around." Xyza explained. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

"Actually, I thought I heard him on my way here."

Xaria saw her friend's face fall in horror. "Time to turn around," she muttered, wanting to avoid the confrontation. "We better check if Vexen has the 'antidote'." She put the word in quotations with her fingers as she began to walk the other way.

"I'll catch you later, Demyx," Xyza called as she tried to flap herself away from the area.

"Xyza!" A raging voice roared.

"Run, run away!" Demyx fled the area.

Xaria's green eyes grew in terror. "Oh, no."

"Fly away!" Xyza cried, flapping her arms like a bird in distress, but it did very little. Spotting an air vent, Xyza got an idea. Flapping her arms, she flew up to the air vent and, using her long nails, unscrewed the cover, and stuck her feet in first. "I _will_ fit," she didn't. Now she was stuck. "Xaria, help!"

"What's all that noise?" Vexen stuck his head out of the door to see what was going on, just as Marluxia came barreling down the hallway. At the same time, Saïx appeared from a portal, returning from a mission at the Beast's Castle.

Xaria froze at the sight of Number XII in horror as Xyza was struggling to get out of the vent with her feet kicking about from the inside.

Vexen's face was contorted with confusion and annoyance.

Zexion poked his head out behind the scientist to see the commotion.

Saïx was starting to fume and when Marluxia saw him, he skidded to a halt.

"What is going on?" The blue haired man coldly asked.

"The brat dyed my hair!" Marluxia snarled, glaring at the struggling girl.

"I'm stuck!" Xyza cried.

"I have no idea," Xaria honestly muttered.

"Someone help Number XVI," Saïx ordered.

The others just looked at each other.

Xyza froze when a thought occurred to her, before she started flailing about even wilder than before. _Oh__, Lord of demonic popsicles, _she thought. _If Marluxia comes near me I will die._

"It might be better if she stays there," Vexen muttered.

Hearing this, Xyza was still.

"What makes you say that?" Saix turned to Vexen.

"What are you, the devil?" Xyza screeched, flailing around again.

"We won't have to worry about her floating away if she's stuck there," Vexen continued.

"Satan!" Xyza wailed. "Burn the demon! Go get Axel and burn the demon to ashes! Then go get Demyx to put out the fire doesn't spread to my room."

Xaria covered her eyes at her friend's reactions, then began to walk away. "I'll get Xigbar."

* * *

><p>The Freeshooter was able to distort the space of the vent, allowing the girl to slip out, and fall to the ground. "Hey, the pixie dust wore off," she commented, getting to her feet.<p>

"Number XVI," Saïx growled as he approached her. "What have you say for yourself?"

She meekly chuckled. "Oops?"

The blue haired man just glared at her with cold orange eyes.

Xyza hung her head.

"You are to go on more missions along with the ones you pranked and they are to let you do all the work. Understood?"

"Yikes," Xaria muttered under her breath as she stood by Zexion.


	17. Day 37

Today Xyza had been given a mission with Larxene. Honestly, the mission with Larxene was one of the ones she'd been dreading most. Fortunately, because Larxene hated Marluxia more than Xyza did, she didn't beat up on the girl as much as she'd thought she would. Actually, when Larxene first saw Xyza this morning, she'd simply smirked and opened the portal, not saying a word.

She'd finished the mission with Savage Nymph and then headed out with Luxord, who had finally calmed down enough to the point where he didn't look like he wanted to kill Xyza every time he saw her. She'd just returned from her third mission of the day— She'd also gone out with Vexen to gather materials for the lab—and was on her way to take a nice, relaxing shower before going to bed.

That's when she ran into Xaria.

Xaria smiled when she saw her friend. "How are the missions? Vexen seemed pleased with your findings."

Xyza grunted. "Yeah, he better. Took us a while."

She smiled with reassurance. "Aw, you'll have fun soon enough. I'm sure you and Demyx will find something fun to do."

Her friend smiled at the thought. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Xaria began to walk away with a smile, knowing that her friend would. "See you tomorrow, prankster."


	18. Day 38

Xyza was bored.

She didn't want to go on any missions, but she didn't feel like annoying anyone either. Suddenly, she sat up at a thought. "Tinkerbell!" she crowed.

Opening up a portal, Number XVI ran into Neverland. Wandering through the forests, she finally found the Lost Boys. Telling them she was a friend of Tinkerbell's, she asked where she could find the pixie. They kindly guided her to their "house"- which was a hollowed out tree- where the little fairy lived with them. After asking the fairy for some pixie dust to help her with her mission, Xyza flew around Neverland, until she got an idea.

"Oh, dear Xaria," Xyza mused. "Vexen and Zexion. Here I come!" Xyza laughed as she opened the portal to the science lab.

Appearing outside of the lab, Xyza knocked on the door. "Xaria, we've got a problem. You in there?"

Xaria opened the white door, and her mouth dropped when she saw her friend floating in the air. "Did you get assigned another mission in Neverland?"

"Nope."

"Then what happened?"

Xyza just shrugged at this. "I probably shouldn't come in the lab like this, so I'm just gonna go visit people while you ask Vexen for help. Pretty please?" She finally remembered to bother asking before opening a portal to Neverland to ask Tinkerbell for more pixie dust before it wore off.

* * *

><p>Xaria didn't know what to think of her friend when she disappeared to who knows where. With a heavy sigh, she walked up to a busy Vexen. "Xyza needs your help with something."<p>

"Are you kidding me?" The man snapped, whipping his head to her with annoyed green eyes.

She shrugged, still not believing it herself. "Yep, and she's flying again."

He turned back to his work as he was growling with anger, then with a heavy breath, released it. "Fine," he reluctantly replied. "I'll help her if it means my peace. By the way, Zexion was looking for you."

The young girl looked at him with wondrous eyes. "Me? When?"

"An hour ago."

"Oh. I was on a mission with Xigbar again."

"He's probably in his room if he's anywhere."

"Thanks," she said, then began heading out the door to the direction.

* * *

><p>"Wheeeeee!" Xyza laughed as she flew outside the Castle That Never Was, flying towards Demyx's room. Floating outside his open window, she saw he was tuning his sitar as usual. Grinning, she starting floating upside down, before calling out to him. "Mr. Piano Man!"<p>

Getting a startle by his name, he looked to the window. "You went without me again?" Demyx pouted, upon seeing her. "Well, at least you've gotten better at controlling it." He chuckled as he laid his sitar down on his bed.

The silver-haired girl came and landed on his windowsill. Holding out her hand, she offered to take him for a fly around the castle. "I'm like Peter Pan. I'm creeping in your windows, and I'm snatching you people up."

* * *

><p>On the way to the Cloaked Schemer's room, she ran into him in the hall. "Vexen said you wanted to see me?" She asked, looking up at him with wonder.<p>

His blue eye was emotionless as usual. "Since I have nothing better to do, want to go on a mission?"

She nodded with a small smile. She did just get back on a mission, but she, too, had nothing better to do. "Sounds good." As they were starting to walk away, she looked at him and asked, "Ever been to the tower in Twilight Town?"

He glanced at her. "No, but I've seen it."

That made her smile. "We have to go to Twilight Town."

* * *

><p>"Alright, I've gotta put you down man, cause you're pretty heavy." Xyza floated over to the nearest windowsill and let Demyx down. "I have to go see Vexen soon anyway," she said, rolling her shoulders. "I'll see you in a bit," she waved before flying off to the lab.<p>

Once she was there she knocked on the door before opening it. "Vexen?" She watched for a few moments as he shuffled back and forth between vials and beakers. "Vexen, how's it coming?"

Silence.

"Do you still hate me?" Xyza was getting irritated as he continued to ignore her. "Don't make me switch the labels on your chemicals, old man!"

"Don't you dare touch my science!" Vexen whirled around, glaring daggers at Xyza.

"Ah!" Xyza screamed, floating out the door. "The mad scientist strikes again!" She floated up into the air, out of Vexen's reach. "Honestly," she went on. "Do you really have to make faces like that whenever you talk?"

"What?"

"Like this," Xyza imitated Vexen's fuming expression, exaggerating it only the slightest.

"I do _not_ look like that," Vexen growled.

"Actually, you kind of do," a new voice came from below Xyza.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" The scientist questioned in annoyance.

* * *

><p>After the mission of whipping out Heartless, Xaria led Zexion to the top of the train station's tower and looked out to the view of the blazing sunset.<p>

"I never saw anything like this," the young man muttered with awe.

She sat down with her legs dangling on the ledge. "Sit," she lightly ordered and he did so. "Axel, Xion, and Roxas showed Xyza and I this when we first came. I don't come here as much as I want to."

He looked at her with her wonder. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I never took the time to appreciate this sort of thing," he admitted as he turned back to the distance.

"I know." She looked at him with a faint smirk as he looked at her, then the two looked back at the view.

* * *

><p>Axel grinned up at Xyza, who was still floating above him. "Demyx told me you were flying again. Looks like it's true."<p>

Xyza grinned at this, before floating down and hovering above a few inches above the ground next to him.

"Xyza," Vexen sternly began. "I'm not finished with your cure yet, so get out. And take that insolent fool with you." He gestured towards Axel before returning to his scientific nonsense.

"Aw…don't be so cold." Xyza smirked, making a reference to Vexen's element, before leaving the lab.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes had past and Xyza was hiding in the lab. She knew she shouldn't be in there, since Vexen, Zexion, or Xaria weren't present, but she wasn't planning on touching anything. She was at the very back of the room- which was not the far at all- hiding behind a counter, peeking out to the door. She had just barely managed to escape Marluxia, who was still really angry at her for switching his shampoo for dye.<p>

Just when she thought she was safe, she slowly raised to her feet, and the door burst open to a furious Marluxia with scythe in hand. "Xyza," he growled and dashed to her with scythe at the ready.

_Oh, Lord of the Grim Reapers, _Xyza thought, as she ducked down just in time as Marluxia swung his scythe down. She kept jumping and dodging. One moment everything in the lab was untouched, and the next it was completely destroyed. "Oh. My. God." Xyza almost died on the inside, as she used a portal to escape to the safety of the clock tower.

* * *

><p>What was ending to be a nice day, a portal appeared behind Xaria and Zexion, earning their attention to a wide-eyed Xyza, staring at them, making them get to their feet in concern.<p>

"Marluxia…" Her voice was quiet. "I didn't- He…"

"Xyza," Xaria slowly said stepping forward to her friend, wanting to get to the point, "what happened?"

"The lab."

Zexion and Xaria exchanged glances then disappeared to the lab with Xyza following.

* * *

><p>Zexion and Xaria stared wide eyed at the ruined lab as shattered glass and chemicals were laying on the floor and counters. Only few thing were remaining, but not much at all. "I didn't think he'd find me," XVI explained in fear. "He never has before. And now Vexen's gonna kill me. He's gonna skin me alive and use my blood for his experiments!" The terrified Xyza sat in the corner, curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, waiting for Xaria to yell at her, and for Vexen to return.<p>

"Xyza—" Xaria began.

"Xyza!" Vexen hollered as he walked in the door.

Xaria glanced at her friend, who flinched at her own name. Then without thinking, she jumped in front of Vexen. "It wasn't her fault," she quickly announced, looking her scientist friend in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" He shouted in rage. "Look at my lab!"

"It was Marluxia!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" He spat as he began to summon ice in his gloved hands in rage.

"It's true," Zexion stepped forward, making them all look at her, even the fearful Xyza. "She came here to hide, but he found her and smashed up everything."

Xaria looked back at the scientist. "Even Xyza wouldn't do this. This isn't what she would do." She hoped that Vexen would understand. He had to know that the girl wouldn't do this. She may be outgoing, but she's not cruel like this.

Reluctantly, Vexen calmed down and the ice disappeared. "Fine," he emotionless stated, looking at VI and XV. "I'll speak with Marluxia." With that, he walked out of the lab.

Xaria knelt by her friend and began to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Xyza could hear her friend's words, but they didn't sink in. She was going to die. She was sure of it. She didn't mind annoying people, or even pissing them off. But she'd never do something as extreme as this— unless, of course, someone actually really deserved it.<p>

"It's okay, Xyza," Xaria soothed. "He's gone now. Vexen's gone and he understands."

She simply continued to rock back and forth, curled up in a ball, not even looking at her blond friend.

"What the hell happened in here?" She heard a familiar voice say.

"Demyx? What are you doing here?" Xaria turned to see the blond man staring around the room with his mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief.

"Did Vexen just have the biggest explosion ever, or what?"

"Marluxia's what happened," Zexion sighed.

* * *

><p>Xaria gave a quick sum up of what had happened to Demyx, and immediately the boy's green eyes grew with sympathy.<p>

He knelt beside the fearful girl's side and began to comfort her.

"He's going to kill me," Xyza whimpered, not looking at any of them.

"Vexen isn't going to kill you," Xaria tried, hoping that the scientist knew that it was the truth. Even if he did, he wouldn't kill a fellow member. It wasn't Vexen.

"If he doesn't, then Marluxia will," she murmured.

Demyx chuckled strongly. "I won't let him lay a hand on you."

Xyza looked up at him with large, pain-filled eyes as Xaria stood up, standing by Zexion, waiting for Vexen's return.

* * *

><p>Demyx had figured getting Xyza out of the destroyed lab was probably in everyone's best interest, so he took her to Axel's room. After explaining to the old man why Xyza had curled herself into an armadillo on his bedroom floor, Axel growled, "That asshole!" and ran out the door to see what was going on down in the lab.<p>

"I'm gonna die," Xyza continued to whimper. "Holy Lord of the demonic popsicles, I'm gonna die at the hands of a mad scientist."

"Vexen isn't going to kill you." Demyx sat down on the floor next to the fearful girl. Lord of the demonic popsicles? Is this what goes on in that head of hers?

Xyza continued to rock herself back and forth on her back.

Demyx wondered how long it would take before she lost her balance and fall on her side. He sat next to her, playing with her shoulder-legnth, silver hair, waiting for her to calm down. When Axel returned moments later, he found Xyza asleep, while Demyx braided her hair.

* * *

><p>After Demyx took Xyza away, Xaria gently hugged herself as she looked at Zexion in the eye. "Thank you," she quietly stated.<p>

The young man looked at her with hard confusion. "For what?"

"For having my back when I told Vexen that it was Marluxia." She lightly shook her head. "I didn't even think that he was going to believe me." She never seen Vexen in such a rage before, that she had no idea if he was even willing to listen.

"You're welcome."

She looked at the doorway as worry entered her. "Can Marluxia or Vexen kill her?"

"No. It's against the rules to kill a member. Xemnas wouldn't stand for it," he confidently answered.

She slowly turned away, not knowing what to say or even think.

At that moment, Axel came in and was fuming. "What happened?" he demanded with eyes that seemed to be sparking green flames.

Zexion began to explain as the young girl's eyes drifted away from the two of them at the thought of her friend. At least Demyx was with her. That was all that matter right now. Also, Axel seemed to be on their side.

When the redhead calmed down, he left.

Still lost in her own mind, Xaria wasn't paying attention, until she felt Zexion place a hand on her shoulder.


	19. Day 39

Xyza woke up in a different bed. Different meaning it wasn't hers. Looking around, she realized she was in Demyx's room. "Piano Man?" She looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. Stretching, she tried to stand up. There was one problem with that though: her feet didn't hit the floor. What they landed on was way softer than the floor. Looking down, she found that she was stepping on Demyx himself. _Boy, you're gonna feel that when you wake up_, she thought. Thinking that the floor was probably really uncomfortable, Xyza leaned over and propped her friend up, so that his back was leaning against the back to how heavy Demyx got when she was carrying him while flying, she mumbled, "Yeah, if you want to get in the bed, you're gonna have to go the rest of the way yourself." With that, she climbed back underneath the covers, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Xaria wanted to avoid most people as she went to the lab, wanting to talk to Vexen since she didn't see him after he left the lab after the discovery. On the way, she walked into Axel, who caught her attention first. "I spoke to Vexen," he announced as he approached her, looking her in the eye as he crossed his thin arms. "He said that he was going to put this all on Marluxia, who now has his hair corrected." He then smirked. "Man, I was afraid that Xemnas was going to give someone some icky orders, but I guess not."<p>

The girl didn't want to know what he meant by that, and sighed in relief. "Thanks, Axel," she said with a small smile.

He gave a gentle smile with a slight dip of the head, then carried on his way as she headed to the lab, only to find it cleaned up as Vexen was just sitting at a desk making notes.


	20. Day 40

Two days after the incident, Xyza still decided to lie low for a while, as she still wasn't sure she should be hanging around the lab after what Marluxia did. She mostly hung out with Axel, Roxas, Xion, or Demyx or went out on missions that didn't involve flying. Today's mission was recon at Maleficent's castle with Luxord.

"You aren't going to annoy me today?" Luxord asked, raising an eyebrow at how quiet Xyza had been all day as they were walking around the grand halls of the castle with large knights of armor.

"Nope." Xyza continued walking.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Marluxia's incident in the science lab, would it?" He smirked.

Xyza decided to ignore the man, and poked her head around the corner. Maleficent was probably someone she shouldn't make angry.

"Are you ignoring me?" Luxord demanded.

"Shut up, old man!" Xyza snapped at him . "Before I decide to shave your beard off while you're sleeping!"

_There's the Xyza we all know_, Luxord smirked once again before they continued on their way.

* * *

><p>Xaria was on her own mission along with the Freeshooter to take out Heartless in Agrabah. Using her bow and arrow, she was able to snipe a couple, making her mentor laugh with approval as they were standing on a roof of a building. "Nice shot, sharp-shooter!"<p>

She smiled as she lowered her silver bow. "Thanks."

"Something tells me you and I should have a little competition." There was a glint in his orange eye with a smirk.

The young girl smirked at him. "You're on."

* * *

><p>After ten minutes, the two had their own competition of hitting twenty Heartless first, and of course, Xigbar won by five.<p>

"No surprise," the girl commented with a smile of humor as she dismissed her weapons. "You've got the Arrowguns and-"

"A professional sniper," Xigbar cut in proudly with a wide smirk. Then he roughly rubbed the top of her head. "Naw, you'll get better once you have more practice. Maybe you could even beat me one day."

The apprentice chuckled as she waved his hand away. "Yeah right!"

He smirked at her. "Ya never know, kid." He began to walk away. "Come on. Lets RTC."


	21. Day 50

Xyza had been behaving herself perfectly for the past ten days. Not a single incident had occurred that could be linked to her mischievousness. However, during a meeting that Xemnas organized, Xyza wasn't really paying attention as she never cared for being lectured. Instead of paying attention, she thought about what she would do later. _Who should I go on a mission with today? Not Larxene, she annoys me._

"Xyza," someone spoke out.

_Xigbar is too busy playing poker with Luxord and Demyx…_

"Xyza!"

Xyza snapped her head up, her neck protesting at the sudden movement. "What's happening?"

Xemnas sighed from the middle seat. "Were you listening to anything I said?"

The girl blinked once before responding to the leader, "Where do babies come from?"

"Excuse me?"

"She's back," she heard someone whisper.

* * *

><p>When Xyza returned from Xemnas, who had to lecture her to pay attention, Xaria was waiting for her outside the hall. When her friend walked out, she joined her side. "You okay?" She asked with concern as they were heading down the hall.<p>

Her shorter friend shrugged. "Bored." She gave a reassuring smile.

She looked at her friend, not buying it. "Xyza."

"What?" She innocently asked with a smile. "I'll see you later, okay?" She gave a wave and walked away, leaving her friend stand alone as she shook her head, eventually leaving for the lab.


	22. Day 51

**This is the part where my friend and I realized that we forgot about Lexeuas. Also I hope you are enjoying this little story-thing so far and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Xyza had finally decided who she would go on a mission with.<p>

_Now all I have to do is find the guy,_ she thought as she looked around the castle. He hadn't been in the lounge, nor had in the throne room. _Where are you, Flower Boy?_

Not finding him anywhere, she finally went to the science lab. Knocking on the door, she stuck her head in. "Xaria? Do you have any idea where I could find Marluxia?"

Xaria raised her head to her friend from talking to Zexion, standing by a counter and shook her head. "Nope. Sorry." She tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

Xyza shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Afraid that he'll try to kill you?" She joked.

"He owes me," Vexen growled as he pouring a green liquid into a beacon with his back to everyone.

"No," Xyza shook her head, earning the girl's attention. "I was going to ask him to go on a mission with me, but I can't find him." Xyza frowned. "I was gonna ask him for a favor, too." She sulked. "Alright, I'll go ask Saïx if he knows where Marluxia is." She waved with a grin. "See you later!" Then off she went.

Number XV sighed. "I have no idea what to do with her."

"None of us do," Vexen muttered, making her chuckle.

* * *

><p>Xyza went skipping down the hall to the throne room, where she was sure she would find Saïx. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. Xemnas was, however.<p>

"Can I help you, Xyza?" the silver-haired leader peered down from his seat.

"Actually I was looking for Marluxia, but now that I've found you here, I have another question. Don't you ever get bored around here?" Xyza frowned when her question was met with silence. "Nevermind," she muttered.

"Marluxia should be returning from a mission shortly. Shall I tell him you were looking for him?" Xemnas asked.

"That'd be great. I'll be in my room." Xyza dipped her head before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Xigbar told you that you may be another sharp-shooter?" Vexen mused with his back to her as he was returning to his experiment of non-melting ice.<p>

Xaria chuckled as she played with a pen at the table, resting her head in her hand from telling her two friends about what the Freeshooter had said. "I guess so." She then looked at the scientist with a grin. "Hey, you and I hardly ever go on missions anymore."

He snorted.

She then muttered in wonder as something came to her head, "I wonder why Xyza would want to go on a mission with Marluxia."

"Probably has another trick up her sleeve," he muttered.

She hoped not. Who knew what that girl could get herself into.

* * *

><p>Xyza was rolling back and forth across her bed in boredom when someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she called out.<p>

"Are you sure you want me to?" Marluxia's voice came in through the door.

This made Xyza pause her rolling, debating for only a moment. "You can come in as long as you don't redecorate it like you did with Vexen's lab." she resumed rolling across the bed.

She heard a heavy sigh before Marluxia let himself in. "Xemnas told me you were looking for—" Upon seeing Xyza rolling around her bed like a complete weirdo, he paused. Until she fell off the bed and disappeared on the other side, that is. He simply shook his head and continued, "Xemnas told me you were looking for me."

"Yep. Although I'm surprised you haven't killed me already." Xyza jumped back up on the bed, rolling onto her back on the edge to him, and stared at him upside down.

"Not allowed to," Marluxia pointed out. "And besides, you've been behaving yourself lately. Although if you're looking for me, that probably means the peace and quiet is about to end."

Hearing this made Xyza's eyes widen in surprise. "Only one prank on you and you've already learned? I must be a better teacher than I thought," she joked.

* * *

><p>Wanting to forget about her worries of Xyza, Xaria asked Vexen to teach her how to make a health potion just in case of anything. As he was teaching her, Zexion was watching with curiosity on and off as he would read, then eventually went to his own room. After learning how to make a small health potion, Vexen began to teach her other things like poison and whatnot. It was very interesting to learn and think like a scientist.<p>

"Don't tell me you're making her think like you," a voice mused.

They turned around to find Axel leaning against the door with a smirk on his face and arms crossed.

"Hey, Axel," Xaria greeted with a smile.

"We've already got you to worry about, Vexen," he continued.

The scientist snorted at that. "You will need my help someday, just watch, Axel."

The redheaded chuckled. "Hey, Xaria, want to come on a mission with Roxas, Xion, and I?"

She looked at the blond, who waved his hand. "Go. I've done enough teaching for one day."

She smiled back at Axel. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Marluxia frowned in confusion, standing by Xyza's door. "You didn't ask me to meet you here to annoy me?"<p>

"Why would I bother asking for your permission to annoy you?" Xyza raised an eyebrow, still upside-down on the edge of the bed.

Marluxia shook his head, not sure he wanted to know where this was headed.

"I have a question for you," Xyza asked Marluxia's upside-down figure. "Do you dislike Larxene?"

Marluxia seemed hesitant to answer. "At times…" He answered slowly.

"Have you ever wanted to annoy her?"

"What did you have in mind?" Marluxia turned his head slightly, unsure of exactly what he was getting himself into.

Xyza grinned as she rolled over onto her stomach and patted the bed beside her. "I have a proposition for you," she began to explain as Marluxia—still suspicious—lowered himself next to her.

* * *

><p>After the mission was done in Beast's Castle, the quartet headed off to Twilight Town to the clock tower, eating ice cream as usual. "Looks like you, Zexion, and Vexen are getting along pretty well," Axel commented to the blond girl, who was sitting beside Xion at the end.<p>

Xaria leaned forward to look at him on the opposite end besides Roxas, puzzled by his statement. "Huh?"

He looked at her with a sly smile. "I don't know how you did it, but the Cloaked Schemer actually is starting to like you."

"It's true," Roxas added, looking at her. "He doesn't like talking to anyone, but you and Vexen. Sometimes Lexeuas."

Xion nodded in agreement to her.

Xaria smirked at the three. "I guess." She didn't know what to say. The two others were friends and Vexen began to teach her some science as Zexion would give tips with magic. She never really spoke to Lexaus, honestly. She smiled at them. "So, why did you ask me to come when there was three of you for a job?"

They all shrugged and Axel answered, "It's been awhile since the four of us worked together. I would've gotten Xyza, but she seemed busy."

She looked away, nodding as she knew that it was true.

* * *

><p>The plan had been put into action. All that needed to be done now was for Larxene to do her share of the plan. Getting tired of waiting for something to happen, Xyza had dragged Marluxia with her to get sea salt ice cream in Twilight Town.<p>

"What is this?' Marluxia stared at the popsicle in the girl's hands as if it were a foreign object.

"You've never had ice cream before?" Xyza was surprised.

"Not on a stick," Marluxia frowned.

"Well, it's your lucky day," Xyza grinned as she handed him a popsicle. "Follow me," she opened up a portal. "I know the perfect place to eat popsicles."

* * *

><p>Just as Xaria finished her ice cream, a portal opened behind the quartet to Xyza and Marluxia.<p>

"Hey, guys!" Number XVI chirped with a smile.

"Marluxia?" Axel asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"She wanted me to come with." He pointed at the girl with a thumb.

Xaria couldn't wait to hear this one. "You want to tell us what's going on, Xyza?" She grinned.

"I just thought I'd treat Marluxia to some ice cream, that's all." Xyza shrugged.

"I thought you wanted to go on a mission with him." Xaria frowned.

Roxas and Xion sat and listened in silence.

"Ice cream or mission? Which do you think I'd choose first?" Xyza smirked.

"True. You never did care for missions that much." Xaria nodded.

"Besides, who says Marluxia and I can't be friends? Or at least have a cease fire?" Xyza sat down next to her friend.

"He tried to kill you." Axel pointed out.

"So what?" Xyza frowned. "Besides, you know how the saying goes. 'A common enemy can unite even the oldest of foes'. And that's all I'm gonna say about it." Xyza patted the spot next to her. "You'd better sit down, Marluxia, before you fall and die."

Xaria said nothing as she allowed to let her friend be as Xyza invited Marluxia to sit beside her and looked out to the sunset as the two chatted away.

"I wonder if we'll always do this," Roxas softly wondered.

"Maybe," Axel murmured. He then smiled at the others and to Xyza who was busy talking to the Graceful Assassin. "I also would've never had thought that Organization XIII would have three extra members."

"Why didn't the name change?" Xion asked, looking at him

He shrugged as he looked out to the view. "Too much debate."

The three nodded, understanding.

"Well," Xaria began she stood up. "I guess I'll RTC."

"I'll stay here. I'll see you in a bit though," Xyza waved to her friend.

After Xaria left, the four others sat in total silence and Xyza scooted over closer to Xion, taking up the unnecessary gap as Marluxia did the same. "Somebody say something, or I'm going to go insane." The girl said over her popsicle.

"You're already insane," the remaining group members all said at once.

Blinking, Xyza sighed. "Well, I suppose I set myself up for that one." She leaned back on the floor with her free arm behind her head and closed her eyes, tongue still flicking at the popsicle.

"You're not going to fall asleep there, are you?" Roxas asked, slightly concerned.

Cracking an eye open, Xyza fought a yawn. "Now that you mention it, a nap does sound pretty nice."

"Just stay away from the ledge. Otherwise, you'd fall and die if you rolled over."

"I could list off so many positives to that, but I'm not gonna bother. I'll just stick with 'There'd be way fewer explosions in the lab if that happened'."

* * *

><p>When Xaria returned to the castle's empty lounge, expert for Demyx, who ran up to her from the couch. "Have you seen Xyza?" He asked with curious green eyes.<p>

"Twilight Town. She'll be back shortly," she answered as she began to walk around him, wanting to head back to the lab.

"Hey, Xaria," his voice fell quite. "I heard something might happened at Castle Oblivion."

She looked over at him with wonder. "What?"

He nodded. "I heard Xemnas and Saïx talking."

Her green eyes narrowed with wonder. "Interesting." She then smiled. "I'll see you later, Demyx." Then headed back to the lab, forgetting about Number IX's words.


	23. Day 52

Xyza had gotten up extra early this morning. She crept down the hallway as quietly as she could in boots to not to wake anyone up. She was headed to Marluxia's room, although this hadn't originally been in the plan. Once she reached his room, she knocked a few times. After a few tries, a sleepy-eyed Marluxia answered the door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He yawned.

"Sure I do," Xyza pointed at her watch. "It's 3:00 in the morning." She answered as if it was a perfectly normal time to wake someone up. "Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Whose room do you think Larxene is going to visit first when she wakes up this morning?"

After a moment of brief silence, Marluxia stepped aside, gesturing for her to come in.

"I don't care what you do so long as you don't cause any trouble," Marluxia yawned again, "but I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Same." Xyza plopped down into the nearest chair in the corner, made herself comfortable, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"XYZA!" Xyza awoke to the sound of Larxene's screams ringing through the hallway. Looking around, she realized she was still in Marluxia's room. Running over to the door, she cracked it open the slightest bit, watching as Larxene opened her door five doors down.<p>

"If you're not too careful, she'll catch us," Marluxia whispered, placing his head above Xyza's, peeking out the door above her. As soon as he saw the fuming Savage Nymph, he smirked.

"Did you do something extra than what we'd originally planned?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist."

"Don't be sorry. This was brilliant. I have to admit, I didn't think we could pull this off." Marluxia chuckled as he watched the fuming now-pink-haired Larxene outside of Zyxa's door.

"XYZA, I'LL KILL YOU!" Larxene was pounding her fists on the closed door.

"And what a shame that she just woke up everyone in the castle," Xyza grinned as it was now six in the morning. "You'd think that she wouldn't want anyone to see her like that."

* * *

><p>After all the screaming and yelling from Larxene, who was still trying to find Xyza, Vexen was trying to teach Xaria more science while they were in the closed off lab as the girl was pouring a delicate solution together with a nervous Chilly Academic standing behind her, quietly telling her to keep a steady hand.<p>

"Hey, kid," a voice called, startling them both.

Her hand slipped, but poured the chemical onto the floor instead as she stared at the smoking liquid with large, green eyes.

If they had hearts, they would've stopped.

Vexen took a deep breath as his eyes were wide, gaining back his breath. "Better on the floor than the chemicals," he muttered. Then whipped his head at Xigbar in anger. "Be careful when you are in the lab! It was bad enough with Laraxene screaming about."

The Freeshooter raised his hands. "Sorry, but can I borrow the kid for a few? Got another mission."

The scientist waved his hand as he returned to the experiment. "Sure. Go. Take her."

With that Xaria went with the one-eyed man. "What's up?" She asked, looking up at him with wonder as they were walking out the door.

"Another competition," he answered with a smirk.

"XYZA!" Larxene continued to scream down the halls, getting closer to their position.

When they two heard the shrieking woman, they froze.

"Xyza," she whispered with worry as it was now going on for over two hours. "What did you do?"

"We better beat it, 'cuz I don't want to be here any longer," her friend muttered to her.

"Agreed. Let's scram."

With that, the two of them opened a portal, and hurried through before Larxene came raging down the halls.

* * *

><p>Xyza and Marluxia spent most of the day in his room. When things got boring as Larxene would still cry out on rage, they decided to go to Twilight Town for some ice cream and now were currently sitting on the clock tower when Demyx appeared.<p>

"Hey, Demyx." Xyza smiled at him.

"Axel told me I could probably find you here." Demyx explained sitting down next to her. "You know Larxene is seriously pissed, right?"

"Of course she is. She wouldn't be Larxene if she wasn't extremely pissed. Am I right, Marluxia?" He simply nodded, munching on his popsicle.

"How did you even pull this off? I saw her room when I walked by. Where did you get all that stuff from?"

"I have my sources," Xyza grinned mischievously, casting a sly glance at Marluxia.

"Well, I just thought I'd come to let you know it was nice knowing you." Demyx gave the girl a tight hug.

"Why, what's going on?" Xyza frowned.

"You heard her, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"She's going to kill you."

"She can try. But you've forgotten something: I've got more friends now than I did before." She looked at Marluxia again, who looked up from his now empty popsicle stick. Reaching over and taking it from him, she stood up. "I'll get some more popsicles for us." She turned to Demyx saying, "Don't count me out of the game just yet."

* * *

><p>Xaria laughed as she playfully shoved Xigbar as the two were walking down the dusty streets of Agrabah. "No, you let me win."<p>

"Kid, you've got one more than me!" He smiled.

"You missed by a mile shot on the last one, you jerk!" She was still laughing as the Freeshooter was trying to make her look batter than she really was.

"Me miss by a mile?" He asked, trying to hide his smirk. "Unheard of!"

"So what?" She smiled up at him. "You're going to tell everyone that I beat the Freeshooter in sniping?"

He froze as he stopped walking, making her stop as realization hit him and was thinking about the idea. "You're right." He waved his hands. "I won. I just wanted to make you look good. Sorry, kid, but better luck next time." He continued to walk.

The young girl smiled as she accepted it. "I knew it."

Then the two returned to the castle.

* * *

><p>Xyza and Marluxia had left the clock tower after Demyx disappeared to who knew where. They'd returned to the Graceful Assassin's room after getting two more popsicles, and were currently sitting around wondering what to do.<p>

"Do you want to go bother Vexen?" Xyza asked suddenly from his bed.

"Hmm?" Marluxia looked up, frowning from his chair. "Sure, why not?"

Xyza grinned. No one knew how to annoy Vexen like she did. Opening a portal, Xyza took him to Neverland. "I'm going to introduce you to my good friend Tinkerbell." She pulled him into the portal. _Never fear, Xaria, Vexen, and Zexion. Your day shall not be boring, this I swear._

* * *

><p>The Freeshooter and the Whispering Arrow never mentioned the flawed competition to anyone, which was a mutual agreement. Xaria headed to the lab as usual, to continue her experiment with Vexen. Restarting from where they were so rudely interrupted, the girl returned to experimenting with chemicals as Vexen assisting. As she was pouring a drop into the red liquid, causing a little poof of flame to rise.<p>

"Excellent!" The scientist cried with joy. "You did it without killing us!"

Xaria laughed as she set the beacons down safely on the table. "That is a good thing."

"You bet," he muttered. "I don't want to die yet."

She nodded with a humorous smirk. "You and me both."

* * *

><p>Xyza groaned.<p>

Marluxia had somehow managed to convince her to take out some Heartless while they were in Neverland. Unfortunately, his idea of "some" was quite different from Xyza's.

"Marluxia, can we please be done?" She asked for the fifteenth time with her sword at her side.

"You're not very patient, are you?" He asked as he was standing on the ready as three more Heartless appeared.

"That depends on if it's something worth waiting for."

"Like what?" Marluxia swung his scythe, cutting through the Heartless.

"Ice cream. If ice cream is involved, you'd better not hold me back."

"Hmm." Marluxia dismissed his weapon and stared at the strange girl standing before him. Xyza had already finished the Heartless off, and had been waiting for him as they were no longer surrounded.

"Can we go now?"

Marluxia simply nodded, following her to Tinkerbell's home. After receiving some more pixie dust, Xyza opened up the portal to Vexen's lab. _Here we come, Xaria,_ Xyza thought.

* * *

><p>As Vexen was about to teach Xaria the art of poisons, a singsong voice called, "Oh, Xaria."<p>

She turned around along with Vexen and both of their mouths. "Oh, my darkness," she muttered with large eyes as Xyza and Marluxia hovered in front of the lab's entrance. "Seriously? Again, Xyza? Why do you always get the Neverland missions?"

Xyza simply shrugged at this. "Who knows? But we did manage to take out plenty of heartless." She spun around in the air.

"Keep in mind that your idea of 'plenty' differs from mine," Marluxia watched Xyza with arms crossed as she started doing backflips in the air.

"Speaking of Heartless," Xyza paused her spinning—or at least tried too. Instead of no longer moving through the air, she began to spin out of control, and ended up stuck upside down. Flailing her arms about, she tried to move but to no avail. Pouting, she stuck her arms out to Marluxia. "Please help me."

With a heavy sigh Marluxia floated over to the upside down girl and turned her the right way up. "Thanks. You're a peach."

"How you manage to cause so much trouble, I will never know," he sighed.

"As I was saying," Xyza continued as if nothing had happened, looking at the girl below her. "You wouldn't happen to have seen the ant lady anywhere, would you?"

"If you're referring to Larxene, she's been running through the castle all day, screaming threats on your life." Vexen spoke up. "I can hardly even concentrate with all the noise."

"What did you even do to make her this mad?" Xaria questioned.

"I may or may not have unleashed some of her 'pets' in her room, asked a friend for some pink paint and hair dye, and drawn a moustache, a beard, and a unibrow on her face while she was sleeping, but that was all gone by this morning… At least the face part." Xyza looked up at the ceiling, trying to appear as innocent as she could. "I won't admit to any of this though, unless it can be proven that it was me. I also shall not give up my comrade in mischievousness."

Xaria covered her eyes with a smack of her hand as she was trying to bite her tongue. Her friend had no control or at least hardly any.

Vexen just shook his head, not knowing what to say.

She then looked up at her friend, threw her hands in the air and began to walk away in the lab. "Okay, Xyza. Okay."

* * *

><p>Xaria and Vexen didn't say anymore of Xyza after the odd duo had left as she knew that the scientist was slowly losing his mind with the young girl. Not only that, but has dragged Marluxia into it. One was bad enough, but knowing Number XI, he was a kind of a serious guy despite his color and element, and should not be taken lightly.<p>

"Hey," Axel greeted as he walked in the lab. "Have you seen Marluxia, Xyza, and Larx-"

"Yes," the girl grumbled, standing next to Vexen.

"What happened?"

She looked at her redheaded friend, unamused by all of this. "Ask Pixie. Her idea."

He chuckled as he lightly crossed his thin arms. "Man. Xyza is certainly a lot of work."

"And the both of them wrecked my lab!" Vexen shouted.

She looked at the scientist. "It wasn't her fault. You know that."

He just grumbled.


	24. Day 53

Xyza had successfully managed to avoid Larxene for the rest of yesterday. Now it was time to avoid this day. She would be eternally grateful to whatever gods existed that Larxene hadn't figured out that Marluxia was in on it. Otherwise, she really wouldn't have anywhere to hide.

After the whole "Marluxia blew up the science lab" incident, everyone seemed to know where to find her when she wasn't in her room or at the clock tower.

"You'd think she'd have figured it out by now," Xyza muttered.

"Who? Larxene?" Marluxia glanced over.

Xyza had decided to take refuge in his room for as long as she could (or as long as Marluxia could stand being in the same room as her), since Larxene was still on the lookout for Number XVI. "Yeah. I mean, you've also been pretty sneaky lately, haven't you?" Xyza rolled over to watch what he was doing— sharpening his scythe. "I'm gonna go get some popsicles." Xyza said before opening a portal and disappearing.

* * *

><p>Zexion and Xaria were sounded by Heartless in Twilight Town, forcing them to stand back to back. The girl's bow was drawn with the arrow pulled to her cheek as metal chains were dancing around her, ready to strike. "Any plans, illusionist?"<p>

Without saying a word, the Cloaked Schemer opened his Lexicon and began to speak a strange language, then balls of shadows came falling from the sky, hitting their targets. When the Heartless were killed, Xaria lowered her bow and made it and the chains vanish as her partner closed his book, who took a step forward, then turned to face her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she answered as she turned to look at him, then smirked. "Smart thinking with that spell."

"It was the only thing that would work while being surrounded," he simply answered, looking her in the eyes with emotionless gaze.

"Good thing you had it," she smirked. Then took a heavy breath. "Let's go. Job's done."

He nodded.

* * *

><p>Xyza was walking down the hallway with ten popsicles in her arms, one of which she was munching on. Heading back to Marluxia's room, she decided to stop by the lab.<p>

"Xaria?" Xyza knocked on the door before opening it.

"She's not here," Vexen answered, not bothering to turn around.

"Oh, okay. Well when she comes back, tell her I have popsicles, but if she doesn't hurry up, there won't be any left."

Vexen didn't respond, leaving her to wonder if he'd heard her.

"You're ignoring me, aren't you?"

Silence.

"Fine, you asked for it." Xyza took a deep breath, and… "FROSTY THE SNOWMAN..." Determined to get a response from the ice wielder, Xyza started belting out the well-known Christmas song as loudly as she could.

* * *

><p>When Xaria and Zexion returned to the lab, annoyance was brewing off the scientist.<p>

"Are you alright?" The girl asked as she approached him.

"Xyza," he viciously growled.

She sighed. "What now?"

"Just… _Annoying_. Also she said she was looking for you."

"Where is she?"

"All she said is that she had ice cream."

She sighed. "Back to Twilight Town." She looked at Zexion. "Want to come?"

He shook his head. "No. It's fine."

She nodded. "Okay. Be back soon." Then disappeared in a portal.

* * *

><p>Xyza was waiting at the clock tower, munching on her third popsicle. One of the best things about them was that it took a while for them to melt; which was good, because she still had quite a few left.<p>

A portal appeared and Xaria walked out.

"Hey there. Want one?" Xyza held up a popsicle, which Xaria accepted.

"What did you do to Vexen this time?" Xaria asked, sitting down next to her.

"Do you want the long version, or the short version?"

"I want the truth."

"Okay, but just remember that you asked for it."

"Hmm?"

"You know how Vexen uses ice?"

"Yes…"

Xyza took a deep breath, and… "FROSTY THE SNOWMAN..."

Xaria waved her hands, wanting her to stop. "Okay, okay, I get it." She chuckled as her friend smiled at her. "I can believe that you did that. I really can."

Xyza giggled as she lightly waved her hand. "You know me."

She nodded. "Yeah. I do."

"So how was your day?"

She thought back to being surrounded by Heartless. "Good," she answered.


	25. Day 54

Xyza was wasn't sure which she should be more amazed by: that Larxene still hadn't figured out where the pink paint had come from, or that she was still trying to hunt her down. Today, the trickster was playing video games with Demyx.

"What do you want to play?" he asked, pulling out a huge box filled with different games. "We've got Skyrim, Assassins Creed, Simpsons Hit and Run," Demyx started pulling out game after game. "Mario, Mario, and oh, look, more Mario." Demyx pulled out different versions of the Mario Bros. "Guitar Hero, Dance Dance Revolution, Just Dance 1, 2, 3…Wait a sec, why do I have those? These aren't mine…"

Xyza laughed as she tried to picture Demyx playing dancing games.

"Continuing on," Demyx tossed the dance games aside. "Call of Duty 1, 2, 3, and 4, Grand Theft Auto, Halo,"

"You've got a lot of games," Xyza stared wide eyed at the box as he continued pulling more out.

* * *

><p>Xaria released the string of her bow, shooting a Knight Heartless down.<p>

She was on her own this time as she was going around Agrabah hunting down Heartless from the roof tops, then she found a very large Heartless. Setting her black arrow, pulling back the string, anchoring her hand to her cheek, she aimed, until it raised its head in awareness and ran. She lowered her bow and went after it on the rooftops, then skidded to a halt as she saw Zexion fighting a couple himself.

The Heartless went for him when he wasn't paying attention.

She quickly aimed and he was tackled to the ground.

Xaria watched in horror as her friend was trying to get up and released the string.

The arrow struck the Heartless, wounding it and making it get off her friend.

She aimed again, but Zexion was getting it the way and the Heartless grew fierce. It tried to claw at the Nobody and the archer saw an opportunity to take it down just as Zexion raised his hand when he opened the Lexicon, taking the arrow instead.

Her eyes snapped opened as she lowered her silver bow, watching her friend clench his arm with an arrow protruding out of it.

The Heartless saw a weak point, raising its clawed hand over him.

She leapt down from the building, aimed and fired another arrow into its hand, summoned metal chains to wrap around it feet, trying hold it back as much as possible. "Abort!" She shouted to her friend as she was racing towards him.

* * *

><p>Xyza had been helping Demyx sift through all of his video games. Apparently they weren't even close to being finished. She watched as her friend pulled out another box filled with video games.<p>

"I have all the Final Fantasy games…" He pulled out a bunch of cases.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"You need a life."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Xaria led Zexion to the lab as quickly as she could without being seen as his arm was bleeding and the arrow had been removed. "I am so sorry," she whimpered, looking at him with large, wide eyes.<p>

"It's nothing," he told her, clenching his wound. "It was an accident."

When they walked in the lab, Vexen looked at the two of them with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"I… Shot him," she shamefully answered.

"You _shot_ him?" He cried with surprised eyes.

"It was an accident."

He waved his hand. "Never mind. Why didn't you have potions or cure?"

"We didn't have any and he didn't want to waste his magic," she answered, glaring at her friend, who could just cured himself with that magic. She would've cured him, but she didn't know that kind of magic.

"It's just a scratch," Zexion stated.

"I shot you with an arrow!" She snapped at him, feeling guilt every time she said those words.

"You're lucky you didn't shoot him in the head," Vexen grumbled as he went to fetch a potion.

Xaria swallowed as she looked at the scientist, dreading the thought.

* * *

><p>Xyza had finally chosen which game they should play: The Last of Us: Remastered.<p>

What better game to play when you're being hunted down by someone like Larxene than a zombie horror game? Unfortunately, Xyza still sucked as badly at video games as she remembered. It didn't help that her stubbornness wasn't allowing her to ask Demyx for help, either.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" he asked her when she was killed for the fifth time in a row.

She glared daggers at him, before pressing continue and beginning from the checkpoint again. However, she had no more luck than the last five attempts. Chucking the controller at Demyx, she scowled. "Please help."

* * *

><p>While Zexion was getting patched up, Xaria went to back of the lab, pretending to be bored or distracted by empty test tubes as her mind was running. Until she heard someone approaching her.<p>

"Are you still upset about shooting me?" Zexion's voice came. "All I needed was a potion."

She hugged herself as she leaned on the counter, blankly staring at the test tubes. "I could've killed you," she whispered. She was lucky that it was only his arm that got in the way and not his head.

"You don't have that bad aim."

She chuckled at that, remembering what Xigbar at told her.

Zexion walked beside her. "When I saw the first arrow hit the Heartless, I was surprised to see you there."

She smirked. "I was surprised to see you there as well." She turned to him with wonder. "What were you doing?"

"Hunting for that Heartless." He looked at her with an emotionless gaze.

She hung her head in guilt. She messed up both of their missions.

Then he placed a hand on her shoulder.


	26. Day 55

Xyza had stayed the night with Demyx— playing video games, of course. So when she awoke she found Demyx still playing games.

"Did you stay up all night?" She yawned.

"Yup." The only thing heard in the silence was the sound of machine guns firing as he annihilated the zombies one by one.

"You didn't sleep at all?"

"I slept for maybe five or six hours."

"Alright. Well, how goes the apocalypse?" Xyza scooted closer and watched as he passed the checkpoint before reloading his weapons.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Demyx paused the game.

"Marluxia."

* * *

><p>Xigbar laughed loudly. "You shot Zexion in the arm?"<p>

"It was a-" Xaria tried.

He didn't stop laughing. "You actually _shot_ him? I can see why I'm still the sniper!" All the older man could do was laugh as the two of them were standing in the hallways.

Xaria was feeling more guilty by the second from the incident that occurred yesterday. "It was an accident! His arm got it the way!" She tried to explain in pure guilt.

The Freeshtooter relaxed, still chuckling. "Wow, lil' dude. You actually shot an arrow into another members' arm." He grinned as he lightly applauded her. "Nice work."

She glared at him, then looked away as Vexen words returned, knowing that it could've been more than just an arm.

"Hey," he said more kinder, but still smiling. "It was an accident. But you need to be more-"

"I could've killed him," she muttered. "I know."

He waved his hands as his smile was now gone. "Whoa. I didn't say anything about killin' anyone."

She stayed silent, not looking at him.

Xigbar placed a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go on a mission to get your mind off things. And don't worry about shooting me, because you know I'lll shoot ya back." He smirked, making a smile slowly grow on her face.

* * *

><p>"Marluxia?" Xyza opened the door to see the pink haired man standing before her.<p>

"I was looking for you. Axel said I might find you here."

"What for?"

She was met with silence.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, I'll just figure it out for myself." Xyza crossed her arms. "You'd probably only look for me if I'd done something wrong, but because I haven't done anything yet, it must mean you're looking for me because I didn't do something that I was supposed to. Am I right?"

She took his silence as confirmation.

Crossing her arms, she began to think. "Not a mission, otherwise you'd have told me. So either you missed flying with me, or…" Her eyes grew wide. "I'll be back in a few, Demyx."

"Where are you going?"

"To get popsicles!" Xyza replied as she opened a portal and disappeared with Marluxia.

* * *

><p>During the mission, Xigbar would still joke about the accidental arrow, making Xaria feel guilty and annoyed, but the Freeshooter wouldn't cut to the edge, and relaxed to a smile. "Relax, kid," he told her as they were walking through the Underworld. "Not everyone knows about it."<p>

She looked up at him. "How do you know?"

He crossed his arms and looked down at her with his orange eye. "Because I'm your mentor, sharp-shoot." He chuckled as he rubbed the top of her blond head. "Let's go get the Heartless and return home."

* * *

><p>It turned out that Xyza had guessed right. Marluxia just wanted a popsicle. He sat next to her on the clock tower, looking like a little kid with a small smile on his face as he munched on his ice cream.<p>

Xyza couldn't help but giggle as she watched him.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you laughing at?"

"You." Xyza giggled again.

Marluxia frowned at her. "Why?"

"You look so happy to have ice cream. You remind me of a little kid."

"A little kid, huh?" Marluxia stared off into the distance.

* * *

><p>Xaria returned to the lab, not wanting to see anyone in fear that they knew about the accident. When she saw Zexion sitting at his desk reading, he was fine and for some reason, she still felt guilty at the sight of him. Sighing, she approached him. "Hey."<p>

"Hey," he replied, not raised his head from the book.

"How are you?" She meekly asked.

He sighed, looking at her with his revealed, unamused eye. "Xaria. It's fine. There's not even a scar. Now stop worrying."

She nodded with a reassuring smile. "Okay."

He returned to his book as she knew that everything was officially okay between them.


	27. Day 56

"XYZA! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"This is why you have no friends, Larxene!" Xyza ran down the hall, trying to escape the wrath of the furious blond. "You always try to kill everyone."

"XYZA, GET BACK HERE!" Larxene was still mad about the prank Xyza and (unknowingly to Larxene) Marluxia had pulled.

"Not with that attitude." Xyza turned the corner running past the lab.

Larxene's screams were something that everyone were used to as they all hoped that Xyza was going to give in, but they were smart enough to know that wasn't going to happen. It was just the fact of life.

Xyza was floating again. She had gone to Neverland and asked Tinkerbell for pixie dust to help her escape from an "evil lady who kept demon spawns for pets". Tinkerbell had immediately given her lots of the sparkling dust, before flying away to take shelter from the "scary pets".

Now, Xyza was floating above everyone—much to Larxene's frustration—keeping well out of reach.

"XYZA, GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Larxene roared.

"Do you really think that your yelling at me like that is an incentive for me to come anywhere near you, or are you just blond? Oh, wait…" Xyza smirked as Larxene's face turned bright red. She couldn't resist—she was having too much fun. "Look! A lady bug!" Xyza cackled.

As she waited for the color of Larxene's face to return to normal, she spotted Xaria across the room.

"Well, I can't stay long. People to see and such. But I do have one question for you."

"What?" Larxene glared at the floating girl suspiciously.

"Why the hell do you move so much when you talk? Is it abnormal muscle spasms?"

"…XYZA!"

* * *

><p>Getting tired of hearing Larxene's screams every time he was trying to concentrate, Vexen growled with annoyance as he was clenching his hair. "I am going make white paint to stop this!"<p>

Zexion and Xaria traded glances.


	28. Day 57

"Demyx, you awake yet?" Xyza knocked on his door.

No answer.

"Demyx?"

There was a snoring from the other side.

Opening his door, Xyza found Demyx fast asleep, curled up into a ball on the very edge of his bed.

_If he so much as moves, he's gonna fall off the bed,_ Xyza thought._ Wouldn't that be a shame? _Walking over, she poked his shoulder a few times.

A long snore.

"You're a heavy sleeper, aren't you?" Determined to wake him up, Xyza walked over to the other side of the bed, crawled up next to him, and… "COMATOSE. I'LL NEVER WAKE UP…."

* * *

><p>As Xaria was making her way to the lab, Roxas came bounding to her. "Xaria!" The boy halted in front of her with large, blue eyes. "Did you hear about Castle Oblivion?"<p>

She crossed her arms, remembering that Demyx mentioned something to her about it a few days ago, but forgot about it. "A little. Why?"

"I heard that some of the members might be going there soon."

"Really? Like who?"

He shrugged. "That's what I heard, but not not sure. Xemnas and Saïx are talking more."

She smirked at him, catching on. "You little eavesdropper."

The boy shrugged with a faint smile. "I'll catch you later." Then he walked away.

* * *

><p>Xyza couldn't believe it.<p>

How in the world…? Just how tired is this guy?

A snore.

"Demyx, I'm really, really sorry about this." Xyza took a deep breath, and… "DON'T WAKE ME, 'CAUSE I DON'T WANNA LEAVE THIS DREAM. DON'T WAKE ME 'CAUSE I NEVER SEEM TO STAY ASLEEP ENOUGH…"

* * *

><p>When she got to the lab, she heard Vexen and Zexion talking, mentioning Castle Oblivion.<p>

"You guys going somewhere?" She asked, hoping that she didn't interrupt something important.

Vexen shook his head. "So we are told. It's still being discussed." He glared at her with green eyes. "It's none of your concern."

"Actually," Zexion began softly, "it is. She is our companion."

The scientist growled with annoyance as he looked at him. "Fine." Then back to her. "But only if you don't tell anyone."

She gave a curt nod, promising something that she intended to keep.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me." Xyza stared in disbelief at Demyx.<p>

Another long snore.

"That does it." Xyza stood up on the bed, and let herself fall on top of her friend.

"OW! What the heck?!" Demyx jerked in surprise. Unfortunately, because he'd been so close to the edge, he fell off the bed. "Ouch." Demyx rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"Wakey, wakey," she said, looking down at him.

Demyx glared at her. "What do you want at this ungodly o'clock in the morning?"

"Food."

"What?"

"Where's the kitchen?"

Demyx yawned and got back in bed. "Go back to sleep. It's midnight."

"Fine, I'll go ask someone else, bully."

"How am I a bully?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Another snore.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>Seeing the time, Xaria decided that it was time to go to bed as the scientist was so busy wrapped up in his experiment and the Cloaked Schemer was sleeping on his desk, with his arms crossed on the desk and his face buried in them. Smirking at the sight, she noticed a white blanket nearby and draped it over his back, then walked out of the lab to her room, and teleported to it went she could no longer walk.<p>

* * *

><p>Going to the lounge, Xyza discovered that everyone else was either asleep or getting ready for sleep. Certainly, she had no doubt in her mind that Vexen was awake in the lab, but Vexen was… Vexen. "Where is it?" Xyza pouted as her stomach growled.<p>

She curled up into a ball on one of the couches, waiting to pounce on the first person to enter the lounge.

* * *

><p>Zexion slowly woke up seven hours later, finding a blanket on his shoulders. "Wha-?"<p>

"Xaria did it," Vexen answered from the counter, only being awake for a hour now.

"Why?" He murmured.

"Don't know. Didn't see her do it," he replied as he walked past, out of the lab.

Shaking his head, he removed the blanket and got up from the chair to go to his own room.

* * *

><p>Xyza had fallen asleep on the couch, but was back to waiting for an unsuspecting victim at seven in the morning when Zexion walked in. "Oh, it's you." She said, settling back down into the couch.<p>

"What of it?"

"I probably shouldn't attack you."

"Wise choice."


	29. Day 62

Xaria heard that Axel, Larexene, Lexaus, and Marluxia were going to Castle Oblivion. When she heard that Axel was going, she was sad, and was going to miss the sarcastic redhead, but not as much as Roxas was. When she got to the lab, Vexen and Zexion were talking about it. "You're going too?" She asked, disappointed.

The two looked at her.

"Yes," Vexen answered, crossing his arms. "In a week." He didn't look happy about it and neither did Zexion.

She sadly smirked. "Well, I'm going miss you guys."

Vexen looked at her with large eyes. "We're not going yet!"

* * *

><p>Xyza had gone to visit Marluxia, popsicles in hand. But now, she stood in the doorway watching him sharpen his scythe.<p>

"How long are you going to stand in the doorway, watching me like you're some kind of stalker?" Marluxia looked up from his scythe.

"Are you going somewhere?" Xyza asked.

"No," Marluxia held his hand out for the popsicle.

"Liar. This is mine until you tell me the truth." She pulled the popsicle out of his reach. "Better hurry up, or it'll melt."


	30. Day 67

It was Zexion's and Xaria's last time on a mission together until he and the others would come back, but this time, it went wrong. The two were forced to flee the area of Agrabah as a colossus of a Heartless was taking them down. They ran out of potions five minutes ago, and Zexion's magic was low. The archer would aim an arrow, and release once in a while, until she took her time aiming for the sweet spot and the brute knocked her over like a rag doll. She tried to stand, but her leg went out from under her. She tried to stand again, but growled in anger at the pain as the monster looked down at her with glowing, yellow eyes. She summoned her bow back into her hands as she was forced to stay on the ground, drew an arrow and aimed.

Until Zexion ran to her side. "We need to go! Get up!"

She released the arrow, only making the monster angry. "I can't stand. Go! Forget about me and go!" She was about to take another arrow until she was picked up and he started running, causing her weapons to vanish and the two ran into a portal.

* * *

><p>Xyza still wasn't happy that she was being left behind. In fact, she was ticked off. <em>How dare they go off on an adventure without me?<em> Xyza mentally growled.

"Hey, maybe I could just jump in after them," she said to herself.

_But Axel will kill me._

"No he won't. Marluxia wouldn't let him. If I died, who would buy him popsicles?"

_Xaria would never let you go._

"I'll give her cookies and thank her for joining the dark side."

"Xyza?" Roxas asked as he approached her in the lounge, looking slightly worried.

"Hmm?" She turned to him.

"Who are you talking to?"

"The voices in my head."

"You have voices in your head?"

"Absolutely." She smiled.

"…Okay."

"I wonder if Xaria knows about this?" Xyza went back to thinking aloud.

"I'm sure she does." Roxas replied, thinking she was referring to the voices in her head.

* * *

><p>Xaria was trying to get her friend to put her down, but he refused, carrying her to the lab. "Vexen," he called.<p>

The scientist looked over and his face turned to utter confusion, just staring at them.

Zexion placed her down on a chair. "She was hurt and now can't walk. We had to abandon mission."

Vexen made some potions, but since the injury was nothing like a cut, but actually a torn muscle, it was still going to be hard to walk for a couple of days.

The girl groaned with annoyance as she tried to stand after taking a couple of potions, but her leg was still funny, causing her to limp.

"Xaria," Zexion tried.

"I'm fine." She tried to limp to the door, but her friend took her arm.

"Just rest here for awhile."

She looked him in the eye and saw a hint of kindness and nodded. The young girl sat at the chair again, spending rest of the time with her two friends.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go and have a chat with my dear friend Xaria," Xyza told Roxas as she stood up from the couch.<p>

"Okay. Will you be coming back?" He asked in wonder.

"That depends on Xaria's answer." She then headed to the lab and approached the closed the door. Polite as ever, she knocked before opening the door. "Xaria? Are you in here?"

"Yes," her voice answered.

Letting herself in, she saw her friend sitting on a chair in the corner of the room in a frustrated manner and her right leg stretched out.

"What on God's green Earth happened to you?" Xyza looked Xaria up and down, taking in the sight before her.

"Mishap on a mission. Did you need something?" Her firmed asked, unamused.

"Yeah. I've got a question for you." Crossing her arms, Xyza continued, "is it true there's a group going to Castle Oblivion soon?"

She was met with silence.

"Where did you hear that from?" Vexen demanded.

"I have my sources, same as you. Although mine are less sketchy: Where'd you get all those strange substances? There's gotta be at least one illegal substance in this lab. But back to my question," Xyza turned to face Xaria again. "Is it true?"

Xaria shifted her weight. "Yeah," she heavily answered. "It's true."

Vexen crossed his arms and nodded as Zexion came in.

"Better?" The illusionist asked, looking at the wounded girl.

"Right as rain," she muttered, glancing up at him.

"You already knew, didn't you?" Xyza stood still with her arms still crossed, disappointed.

Xaria nodded.

Xyza sighed, plopping herself down next to her friend on a free chair. "Well now what're we gonna do? I mean you'll probably be hanging out in the lab all the time, but who am I gonna hang out with?"

"Axel?"

"He's going too, isn't he?"

"Oh." Xaria looked at the two men. "You two better come back. I don't know what time you're leaving tomorrow, but you two better come back." She then smirked at Vexen. "Who else is to going to teach me about experiments and magic?"

The two sadly chuckled at that.

"What about Axel?" Xyza muttered.

She smiled at her friend. "Yes. I'll have to see him, too."

"We're not gone yet!" Vexen cried out. "We are leaving tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Xyza had decided that the best way to hug somebody was by using the element of surprise. So she had gone to Neverland and asked dear Tinkerbell for some pixie dust. She was now floating close to the ceiling above Axel's door, so no one—including Xaria would notice her.<p>

Xaria had come to say goodbye to Axel, but unfortunately she didn't know where Xyza had gone.

Knocking on the the her friend's, she looked around, but Xyza was nowhere to be seen.

"Xaria? What's up?" Axel opened his door.

She looked up at the redhead in the eyes. "Be careful out there, will ya?"

He chuckled at as lightly crossed his arms. "I'm not leaving until tomorrow."

"I know. I just don't know if I'll see you." She sadly smiled.

He nodded. "I hear ya. Look, I'm going to be fine. It's just Castle Oblivion."

She slowly nodded. "Yeah. True."

Axel chuckled. "I heard about your accident. You should head back to the lab."

"Yeah. Probably. Well, if I don't see you." She smiled at him. "Take care. Okay?"

He smiled. "Will do."

The moment Xaria took a step back from the door, Xyza launched herself at Axel.

"WHAT XARIA SAID! DON'T GO, SPARKY SPARKY BOOM MAN!" Xyza screamed as she bowled the redhead over.

"Axel, are you okay?" Xaria rushed over as fast as she could with a bad leg with a worried expression on her face.

"What, no concern for me?" Xyza pouted as she rolled on her back, sitting up on the floor.

Xaria ignored her friend as she limped over to the redhead to help him as he was getting back on his feet, offering a hand.

Axel shook his head as he got to his feet. "You need to go back to the lab," he stated. "I saw that limp."

She looked over at Xyza with a smirk. "Nice to see you, too." She looked back at the lean man. "See ya, Axel." Then began to limp away back to the lab, wishing that she had a heart for feelings.

* * *

><p>Xyza had decided to take all of her friends to the clock tower for popsicles.<p>

Marluxia sat on her left, and Demyx sat on her right. Next to Demyx were Roxas, Xion, and Axel.

Xyza was kind of depressed that Xaria couldn't see this: No one was trying to kill each other. They almost seemed civilized, apart from the fact that they were sitting on the ledge of a tower, thousands of feet up in the air.

Xyza had finished her popsicle, but was staring in confusion at the two remaining in her lap.

Demyx nudged her side. "What's up?

"Did somebody not take their popsicles?" The girl questioned.

"No, you got two extras," Marluxia reminded her.

"Oh, I forgot."

"Don't you want them? They'll start melting soon." Marluxia stared at them.

"You just want another one," Xyza teased him. "But I have a better idea." Opening a portal, she put the popsicles in it.

"Xyza, what are you doing?" Roxas was watching her like she was nuts.

"Xaria couldn't make it because of her leg, so I'm gonna send her a popsicle. There are two, so she can share with Zexion."

"What about Vexen?" Xion asked.

"Nah, he ticks me off," she chuckled.

"But that's not very fair." Demyx pointed out.

"How is it not fair? If Frosty wants a popsicle, he can make one for himself, the stupid ice user." Xyza stuck out her tongue.

* * *

><p>Xaria was sitting in the lab, spending the rest of her time with Zexion and Vexen for the last time. It was sad knowing that this was going to be the last time, but they were going to come back, so it wasn't too bad. The three of them would talk and laugh a couple of times. Zexion was starting to open up to her while the scientist was doing his own work.<p>

Then a portal appeared and two popsicles fell to the ground, catching both of their attention.

Zexion stood up straight and picked them up, handing one to Xaria.

"Must be from Xyxa," she said as she took it from his hand and smiled at him. "Care to join me?"

Zexion smiled as he began to eat his ice cream, leaning against the wall beside her chair as she did the same.

Soon he was going to come back and they were going to be back to their missions and sharing ice cream. All she had to do was wait.


	31. Day 68

Xyza had made up her mind.

She was lurking around the hallways in the morning, looking for Axel and the others to say goodbye. Going to the lounge, she finally found Axel.

Looking up, he grinned when he saw her. "Xaria still sleeping?"

"Like a log." Xyza grimaced. She knew better than to try to wake up her friend. "Are you getting ready to go?" She asked, hoping that it wasn't true, but knew that it was.

"Yeah, I just have to report to Xemnas that I'm heading out." Axel walked towards the throne room, with Xzya following after him like a faithful shadow.

Waiting for Axel to finish talking to Xemnas, she leaned against the wall.

"Very well, Axel. Go now." She could hear Xemnas through the thick doors.

Axel walked out, and headed down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Xyza asked, confused joining him.

"Xemnas has made a portal for us to use. It's down in the lounge."

"So that's where everyone else is?"

Axel nodded. "Yup."

Once they got there, they were welcomed into the lounge by the sight of a HUGE portal—Xyza assumed it would take him to Castle Oblivion. The others—Marluxia, Zexion, Vexen, Larxene, and Lexaeus were standing around, waiting to leave.

"Hey Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"…Never mind. It's nothing." Xyza shook her head.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." He reassured her.

Xyza nodded. "Mhm. Right."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic about it," he muttered.

"Hey, Marluxia." She walked over to him. "I have something for you." She held out a popsicle, which he graciously accepted. She watched as they all stepped into the portal, one by one, until only Marluxia and Axel were left. Marluxia stepped in first, and then Axel.

_They're gone,_ Xyza pouted.

* * *

><p>Marluxia stared down at the small hooded figure who had suddenly appeared at his feet.<p>

"Xyza?"

"I got lonely."

"We weren't even gone for two minutes yet! How could you be lonely already?" Axel asked.

Xyza stuck out her bottom lip slightly. "Everybody else is on missions."

"You told me Xaria was asleep," Marluxia crossed his arms.

"Exactly."

"So wake her up!" Larxene growled. "I'm not babysitting you, kid."

Xyza looked at Larxene very seriously. "No one—and I mean NO ONE—wakes up Xaria."

* * *

><p>Xaria never felt so lonely in the lab as her limp was getting better. Vexen, Axel, and Zexion were gone. Wanting to talk to Xyza, she went around looking for her, but no one saw her and she wasn't in her room. She asked the others if she was on any mission, but she wasn't assigned any. Knowing the two places she would go, she traveled to the tower and to Neverland, but no one saw her. She returned to the castle as dread was lurching in her.<p>

Xyza had gone with them.

"I can't believe this!" She shouted as she was limping around the lab with Xion and Roxas.

"We have to tell Xemnas," Roxas said.

"No!" She looked at him with blazing green eyes, then began to relax. "No. I'm afraid he'll hurt her."

They both nodded, understanding.

She roughly shook her head as she looked away. "I can't believe she did this." She slammed a fist on the nearby counter.

When she sees Xyza, she wouldn't know what to do herself.

* * *

><p>"So, what'll we do with her?" Lexaeus asked Zexion.<p>

Zexion simply sighed, then glared at the girl. "Xyza, what were you thinking?"

"…I don't know. I just got lo—"

"Yeah, yeah. We know you got lonely." Larxene glared at the girl. "The real problem now is that you're stuck here."

"Huh?" She looked at the woman with round eyes.

"The Superior is the only one who is able to create a portal to and from Castle Oblivion because he's the one with the strongest power of darkness," Zexion explained. "He's the only one with enough darkness to transport so many people at once. You remember that we usually go on missions with only two people?"

Xyza nodded.

"That's why."

"…Crap."


	32. Day 98

Rumors had beed going around that there was a traitor in Castle Oblivion, making very few fear the worst for their companions. Not only that, deaths have occurred. Xaria was in her room, reading when the door opened to Xyxa, who had a grin on her face. "Hi!"

Number XV slammed the book closed and ran up to her friend. "You're okay!" She cried with a smile, hugging her friend, then looked at her with a grin. "Where's the others?" Without thinking, she ran to the lab, but when she got there, it was empty. "Zexion? Vexen?"

"They're not here," a grim voice replied, making her turn around to Axel, leaning against the doorway with his thin arms crossed.

Her smile slowly faded. "What do you mean?"

"They're dead. Xyza and I are the only ones who made it."

She shook her head, not believing him. "No. How? How did they all die?"

"The Keyblade barrier."

"He killed them _all_?"

Was it true? Did that boy really kill them all? No. It wasn't- He couldn't-

"It's true."

She looked him dead in the eye. "The traitor. Who was the traitor?"

He looked away. "They all were. They all conspiring against the Organization."

"That's a lie!"

He whipped his head to face her. "It isn't. Ask Xyza." There was a fire in his green eyes.

She stormed past him.

"And Xaria."

She stopped in her tracks.

"Stop acting like you have a heart."

She growled and carried on walking.

* * *

><p>Xyza pouted when her friend ran out of the room. "Now I'm lonely." She wandered the halls, and found herself in front of Demyx's room. "Demyx?" Xyza pounded on the door.<p>

"Xyza? Is that you?"

"Wheee!" She called with a grin.

The moment Demyx opened the door, she pounced on him.

* * *

><p>Xyza sat next to Demyx on the clock tower, over looking the sunset once more.<p>

"I haven't been here in forever." Xyza said while munching on her popsicles.

"Did you miss the popsicles?" Demyx asked.

"Not as much as I missed my music buddy! And savior during the apocalypse!" She pulled him into a tight hug, nearly pushing them both off the tower.

"Careful, Xyza! What would you do if you fell from up here?" Demyx cautioned her.

"…Whee!" She meekly answered.

* * *

><p>Xaria knew exactly where her friend would be, so she went there and sure enough, she found Xyza and Demyx sitting on the ledge of the tower. "What happened?" She darkly demanded.<p>

Xyza looked at her with a smile. "What are you talking-"

"Oblivion. What happened to the others?"

Her friend frowned. "They were traitors." She looked away in sadness. "Including Marluxia."

"What of Zexion and Vexen? I heard the Keyblade Barrier killed them all?"

She said nothing.

"Xyza, I need to know." She just stared at her friend, wanting to know what befell her friends. She waited a month for them. A damn month thinking they were going to come back. "Xyza!"

Xyza heard her friend's voice, but she was too busy remembering.

* * *

><p><em>"Marluxia, where are you?"<em> _Xyza wandered the halls of Castle Oblivion, hopelessly lost…again. She'd never been to this floor of the castle before. __She could hear voices up ahead, but she couldn't make out whose they were considering there was a door closed._

_"Your project has failed, Vexen. Do not disappoint us again."_

_That's Marluxia's voice._

_ Xyza crept closer to the door._

_Vexen spoke up. "Disappoint you? You presume too much, Number XI. I am Number IV, and I will not __stand for your snide remarks!"  
><em>

What on earth are they talking about?_ Xyza held her breath, not wanting to be heard._

_"Yes, you will. This castle and the girl Naminé have been entrusted to me. Defy me, and you defy the Organization."_

_"Unless I'm mistaken, treason is a capital crime..." Larxene drawled._

Larxene is here too? _Xyza frowned._

_"This is absurd!"_

Vexen, you need some new lines,_ Xyza mentally groaned._

_"In the name of the Organization, I pronounce your project a failure. This lapse must be reported to the Superior," Marluxia continued._

Oh, boy. Here goes Marly, all high and mighty,_ Xyza thought sarcastically._

_"No... Please, don't! I beg of you! Leave him out of this!" It sounded like Vexen started to panic._

_"I will, under one condition."_

_"What condition?"_

_"You must eliminate Sora personally."_

Sora?_ Xyza frowned in thought. _Where have I heard that name before?

_"Eliminate him?"_

_"You refuse?"_

_"No...I mean...but...Why would you want that?"_

_"Just do it."_

* * *

><p>"Xyza! Are you even listening to me?" Xaria shook her friend's shoulder.<p>

"Marluxia ordered that Vexen kills Sora," she murmured.

Xaria and Demyx both stared at the girl in disbelief.

"What of Vexen and Zexion?" She meekly repeated, but knowing that Sora probably did away with them.

Xyza didn't look at her. "Vexen had built a replica of the dark boy, Riku…but Replica Riku killed Zexion. Rather violently, I might add." Xyza grimaced. "As for Vexen," Xyza looked at her lap, "ask Axel."

Xaria just stared at her friend, taking in her words. "Axel?" She weakly repeated, barely hearing her own voice. Then asked more stronger, "Replica Riku? Killed… Zexion? Why? Why would…" Her voice faded, then found it again. "Axel killed Vexen? Wha-?" She just stared at her friend, wanting more answers, but fearing them.

"Talk to Axel," Xyza murmured as she looked away.

Without a word, Xaria disappeared in a portal. She made her way to the lounge where Axel, Xion, and Roxas were talking and approached the redhead. "Axel," she said softly. "I need to talk to you."

He looked at her, then back to his friends. "Be back soon."

She lead the young man away from everyone and took a portal to the backstreets of Twilight Town, so they had no interruptions.

"Why are we here?" He asked, then sighed before she could answer. "If this is about the others-"

Xaria looked him dead in the eye. "You killed Vexen?"

Axel didn't look at her.

"You _killed_ him?" She shouted in anger and disbelief. Who was this man and what did he do to the Axel she knew?

"I had to!" He yelled back at her, eyes narrowed. "He was turning traitor and was going to kill Sora!"

"So you _killed _him? You've could've stopped him."

"I couldn't," he darkly growled.

She swallowed, staring at the man before her in horror and disbelief. "So what? What did you do? You just killed him? In cold blood?"

He didn't look at her.

"And what of Zexion? What happened to him? I heard Replica Riku killed him. Violently. How was that?" She didn't want to imagine her two friends dying. It didn't matter if they had hearts or not. They were still her friends! When he didn't answer, she began to crack. "Tell me!"

"Vexen didn't want to die," he snapped, looking back at her with dark eyes. "I allowed Zexion to die. The others were because of Sora and Riku."

"You just killed… Number IV and VI?" She whispered, staring at her friend with horror as if he was a monster.

"If you knew what they were doing-"

"I would've stopped them!"

"How?" He barked, staring her in the eye. "You would have no choice, but to kill-"

"I would never kill them! Zexion saved my life! I owed him!" She then relaxed as she didn't take her eyes of his own green ones. "And you watched them breathe their last. You murderer!" She screamed as she ran to him, summoning her bow and arrows. The Whispering Arrow gripped her bow, using the spear-like tips to try to stab Axel as he jumped and dodged.

"Xaria, stop!" He tried.

All she could hear was the voices of her friends and see images of their company flash before her eyes. Then was brought back to reality when Axel summoned his Chukram, and began to slash at Xaria, and pinned her against the wall, with a spear to her throat. "Xaria." He demanded with blazing eyes. "Enough. You have no heart so stop-"

"Roxas is your friend," she weakly reminded, looking him in the eye. "What would you do if he was killed?"

Axel just looked in her in the eyes.

* * *

><p>After Xaria left, Xyza didn't really feel like having a popsicle any more. Handing what was left of hers to Demyx, she stood up.<p>

"Are you okay, Xyza?" Demyx watched her, worried about how she was doing.

"I'm not very hungry anymore. You can have the rest of mine."

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

* * *

><p>Demyx crept into Xyza's room as she slept. He decided to stay in her room that night, so she wouldn't be alone anymore.<p> 


	33. Day 99

When Xyza awoke, the first thing she realized was that her hair was moving. _What the heck?_ Xyza frowned, staring at her hair. The second thing she realized was that she wasn't alone.

"Xyza?" Demyx was playing with her hair.

"Demyx?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to put a French braid in your hair," Demyx continued tugging on it. "It would help if you sat up, though."

Sitting up, Xyza let Demyx continue with the braid. They sat in silence, and Xyza stared at the blonde in the mirror.

"Hey, Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"…It's just a braid."

* * *

><p>Xaria didn't talk to Axel at all the next day, still in utter disbelief and anger that her friend killed them. She could hardly look at at the redhead the same way when she would hear his name or voice. Axel wasn't a hero to her who stop the traitors, he was the one who killed them when he could've done something else. If there was no other way to stop them, they could die at least with more dignity. Something to make it seem less coldhearted. She smirked at the thought as she was headed to the Beast's castle. Coldhearted. Axel was right about that she should stop pretending to have one, but then, so does he when it comes to his own friends.<p>

* * *

><p>It turned out that Demyx was better at braiding hair than Xyza had thought he would be.<p>

As Xyza wandered the halls aimlessly, not really paying attention to where she was going, she suddenly found herself standing outside of Marluxia's room.

_Why'd I come here?_ Xyza opened the door and walked in.

Everything was the same as she and Marluxia had left it: pink paint cans scattered across the desk, and the extra buckets of multiple shades of pink paint for the prank they'd pulled on Larxene. Finding some photos off the table, she flipped through them. They were the ones she'd left here the last time she'd been here. She'd taken pictures when they pulled the prank on Larxene, and other times, such as when Vexen had finally gotten tired of her singing "White and Nerdy" or "Frosty the Snowman" every time he walked in the room. There were others too, of course. There were some of her and the others on the clock tower, and one of Marluxia standing in front of the ice cream shop with a grin on his face while he was munching on a popsicle.

There was one that Xion had taken, when she came to tell Xyza they were supposed to go on a mission and walked in to find Xyza standing and cheering, while Demyx laid on the floor in defeat from a video game.

One of her favorites was when Vexen blew up the lab for the fifth time in one week.

She sat on the bed, flipping through the pictures, remembering everything she and her friends had been through.

Demyx had been looking for Xyza for hours, but no one had seen her.

"The last I saw her I think she was heading towards Marluxia's room." Luxord guided Demyx.

He found her curled up in a ball on the bed, with tears drying on her face, pictures clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

><p>When Xaria returned to the castle, she didn't go to the lab again. Too many memories filled her head, so instead, she would just play Poker with Xigbar and Luxord, who were actually surprised at how well of a gambler she was, but Luxord would win every time, of course, until she caught him cheating and the three laughed, knowing that he was doing it to be funny.<p> 


	34. A Year Later

"Anyone next!" Sora cried out to the open.

"Sora," Donald warned. "Don't antagonize them!"

Then the Organization XIII members appeared on the roof of a building in Hollow Bastion. Everyone of them had their hoods up, but one, with shoulder-legnth silver hair and she was furious. "Murderer," she growled through clenched teeth.

Xaria was trying to stop herself from holding her friend back.

The Keyblade wielder had just killed Demyx.

Her friend was about to jump down to fight, but she held Xyza's wrist and quickly teleported to the castle.

"He killed him!" Xyza shouted when they were at an empty castle.

"I know," Xaria muttered, not knowing what to say, removing her hood.

"He killed Demyx!" She screamed, looking her dead in the eye with pain and anger in her brown eyes.

Xaria just stared at her, never seeing her friend like this before, then Xyza stormed off to her room.

* * *

><p>Xyza had locked herself in her room for the rest of the day, but opened it when Xaria knocked four hours later.<p>

"How are you doing?" Her friend asked with concern in her green eyes.

"As well as anybody who just witnessed her best friend's murder can possibly be."

They sat in silence on her bed.

"Why did you stop me?" Xyza asked.

"Demyx wouldn't want you to get hurt. And neither do I." Xaria tried to calm her friend down.

"He killed him!" Xyza yelled in rage and pain.

"Xyza, I know you're upset, but—"

"Upset? Sora killed Demyx! He killed my best friend! I'll kill him! I have that right!"


	35. Day 830

**Gets a bit sad after this and may be triggers.**

* * *

><p>"No!" Xyza screamed as Axel began to fade with Sora by his side while Xaria was trying to hold her back. "You killed him! You killed everyone including Demyx!'<p>

"Xyza-" Her friend tried.

"I'll kill you! I"LL KILL YOU!" She screamed in rage and agony.

Xaria was trying so hard to hold her friend back as the trio were looking at the girl like a raging lunatic as she summoned her sword.

Then Xyza whipped her head around and looked at her with blazing, crazed eyes. "You were against him," her lice was grim. "Ever since he killed Vexen and allowed Zexion to die, you've been against him. You wanted him to die!"

"Xyza, that's not true," she tried as it wasn't.

"You liar! You traitorous _liar_!" She tried to attack with her, but Xaria held her grip, trying to avoid the sword.

"We didn't do it," Sora tried in puzzlement at the sight.

"He did it himself," Donald added.

Xyza whipped her glaring gaze to them. "He would never kill himself!"

"He knew what was going to happen," Sora stated with sadness in his eyes. He really was like Roxas.

"Sora, run," Xaria ordered as she was starting to lose her grip. "Get out of here!" She shouted with fear.

The trio ran.

* * *

><p>Xyza managed to escape Xaria's grasp before the trio disappeared from sight into the portal. With a final cold glance at Xaria, she ran after them.<p>

"Xyza, wait!" Xaria called desperately after her, but to no avail. "He didn't do it!"

Xyza panted, trying to catch her breath with sword in her hand. How she was hungry for revenge.

* * *

><p>Fighting Sora was harder then it looked.<p>

"Why do you hate us so much?" Sora asked, his Keyblade still pointed at her.

"You killed them." Xyza glared at the boy from the ground on her knees, clenching her side, gasping for air. If looks could kill, he would've turned into a corpse.

"Killed who?" Sora asked, puzzled.

"Everyone. They were everything to me, and you killed them. Except Larxene, she was…Larxene."

"They were your friends?" Goofy asked.

Xyza nodded, using her sword to hold herself up.

"But I thought Nobodies didn't have feelings." Donald frowned at Xyza suspiciously.

"Hmm?"

"Nobodies don't have hearts, so they can't feel, right?"

Xyza thought back to what Demyx had once said. "Oh, we do too have hearts. Don't be mad."

"That sounds familiar…" Goofy tilted his head, trying to remember where he'd heard it before.

"That's what the Organization member Demyx told us." Jiminy Cricket came out form Sora's hood and sat on his shoulder.

Xyza nodded. "That's right. He and the others taught me that. Although the others not have known it." She paused, lost in thought. "It was me, Demyx, Marluxia, Xaria, Axel, Roxas, and Zexion. I suppose I could include Vexen." She murmured quietly before frowning again, anger starting to return. "But you've taken them away, so I have to kill you. It's what my heart demands!"

* * *

><p>Xyza was flat on her back, with Sora's Keyblade held above her head.<p>

"Why are you so desperate?" Sora asked in wonder.

"I told you. I don't have anyone anymore." Xyza scowled, feeling more empty than before.

"We didn't kill Axel though. He died killing the dusks," Goofy explained.

"What dusks?"

Jiminy came out and began to explain everything to Xyza.

"Sora?"

"What's up?"

"Kill me."

"What?" Sora and the other jumped back in shock. "Why would you say something like that?"

"If you won't, then that's fine. I can end it myself," Xyza said, creating a portal around herself, and taking her away.

She appeared in Twilight Town, in front of the ice cream stand.

Buying a bunch of popsicles, she winced as she realized something: She was fading.

_I guess Sora _did _hit me hard enough,_ Xyza grimaced.

Opening another portal, she stepped out onto the clock tower. Putting a popsicle in each of her friends spots, she sat down, and began eating hers. Pulling out the photos from her pocket, she flipped through. When she was done with her popsicle, she tried to stand up. However, because she didn't have much strength left, her balance was off.

She felt herself fall… off of the clock tower.

* * *

><p>Hayner and Seifer's gangs were fighting again. This time it was in front of the station.<p>

"Ouch, what the heck?" Hayner rubbed his head.

A popsicle had fell out of the sky and landed on his head, clattering to the ground.

Looking up, Olette gasped. "Look!"

The gangs stared in shock as a girl fell from the clock tower. But before she hit the ground, she faded away.

"What're those?" Pence picked up something that had fluttered to the ground.

Reading the piece of paper on the top aloud, he said:

"Marluxia and I decided to prank Larxene while she was sleeping last night. We poured pink paint all over her room and unleashed her 'pets' all over the room."

Turning over the pieces of paper that were bound by a rubber band in his hand, he saw they were pictures.

The next one read: "I hope we can stay like this forever."

It was the picture Xyza had taken of everyone on the clock tower.


	36. Day 831

**Warning: Major trigger on this part.**

* * *

><p>Xaria would've never had thought that she would be the to last one.<p>

Everyone else was dead.

Including her five friends.

Vexen, IV, died at the hands of Axel.

Zexion, VI, died at the hands of Replica Riku along with Axel's approval.

Roxas, XIII, returned to his heart.

Axel, VIII, the one who sacrificed himself to save the Keyblade Wielder.

Xigbar, II, died at the hands of the Keyblade Wielder.

And now, Xyza, XVI, at the hands of the Keyblade Wielder.

Xemnas was defeated and Xaria ran into Sora one last time. She wanted to know where her friend went and he told her. Dread and horror twisted through as she knew exactly where her friend went if she wanted to do something like that. Appearing at the tower, her gut twisted at the sight of the popsicles that were sitting on the edge. Images of her and her friends eating them filled her head as she noticed that one was missing and that was where Xyza sat. She slowly stepped on the edge of the tower and looked out to the view.

_I never seen anything like this, _Zexion's voice entered her head.

_I hope we can stay like this forever, _Roxas wondered.

_Probably not, _Axel replied.

She sadly chuckled as a tear ran down her cheeks as she summoned an arrow in her hand, remembering that she struck Zexion in the arm by accident. "We may not have hearts, but we'll never forget." She looked up at the blazing orange sky and with a deep breath, she plugged the arrow into herself, making her stagger and sharply breathe.

_What were their last words? _She coldly demanded days after VIII returned from Castle Oblivion, looking at Axel in the eye. _Just give me that._

The redhead took a heavy breath. _Vexen didn't want to die and Zexion didn't want me to do it. Simple as that. _

"I don't want to die," Xaria gasped as she fell to her knees, clenching onto the arrow as fear lurched. "I don't want to be alone either. You had to leave, Xyza…"

She closed her eyes and felt the memories of the entire Organization behind her and could just hear Xigbar say, "Alone? As if! You've got us!"

Then with a last breath, she fell off the tower and disappeared seconds later.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it and I am aware that the timeline is a bit off, but what the hey? Anyways, there is a sequel for this coming out about tomorrow, so keep an eye out for that. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
